When Things Go Awry
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Naraku has found a way to get rid of InuYasha for good...but little does he know, the fates have more in store for him...Crossover InuYasha and Ranma 1.5...
1. Prologue: The Fall of InuYasha?

When Things Go Awry

* * *

A/N- Alright! Another New Fic! Booyah! Anyway, this is a crossover, my first attempt at it as well! I hope it is well liked, I was inspired by a fan fiction called Sealed Past, that is the best Ranma/InuYasha crossover that I have ever read! You guys should check it out...

Anyway I don't own InuYasha or Ranma 1/2, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and I thuroughly enjoy messing with them!

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Prologue: The Fall of InuYasha?

Naraku's Pov-

"It is almost time, Kagura," turning I watched as Kagura approached me, she was followed by Kanna and Hakudoushi.

"Yes Naraku…"

Feeling a smug smile come to my lips I looked out the window at my side. "You have gathered all the elemental stones, correct?"

Hearing Kagura drop something, I looked over to see a group of stones sitting upon a length of cloth. Standing I walked over and took one into my hand, turning it around I nodded my head in approval.

"Good, now…I want you and Hakudoushi to set in motion the next part of my plan. Inform me when you have done so," waving my hand in dismissal, I watched both Kagura and Hakudoushi exit the room.

Sitting back down I turned to Kanna, "show me where InuYasha is now." She nodded her head and twisted the mirror, an image slowly appeared upon its glassy surface.

It showed a young woman with black hair and a silver haired half-demon, the half-demon was currently carrying the girl as they traveled through the trees, chasing after a large feather in the sky.

I was pleased with what I saw, "now, show me Sesshoumaru." Kanna simply shifted the mirror again and the image changed to that of a regal looking dog demon. He was flying through the air, followed closely by a dragon demon which carried a little girl and a toad demon.

"Perfect, now show me Kouga." With another twist of her mirror, the image changed again. This time it showed the leader of the wolf tribe, he was running after Hakudoushi, his wolves and companions following slowly after.

"Just perfect, everything is going according to plan…now just to prepare the elemental stones. It is about time that I got rid of InuYasha for good."

Normal Pov-

Deep rumbling laughter filled the air of Naraku's castle, boding ill for InuYasha and his friends.

Meanwhile-

"Are you really sure Kagome…cause I still can't smell even the slightest trace of Naraku."

Kagome was shaking her head dejectedly, when she suddenly tightened her grip upon InuYasha's shoulder. Worried, he turned his head to glance back at her, "what's wrong?"

"I…I feel Kouga's shards…but I also feel that of Kohaku's. They are directly ahead of us, but what is Kohaku doing with Kouga?"

Sango jerked while in her perch atop Kirara, she could feel Miroku tighten his grip upon his staff, "if your correct Kagome, then we had better hurry."

Nodding her head in agreement, Kagome looked ahead.

Grunting, InuYasha pushed his leg muscles harder as he increased his speed, he could also smell Sesshoumaru headed in the direction that Kagome had indicated and he knew that for whatever reason for his brothers appearance, it couldn't be good.

It took several minutes but as they finally reached the clearing, they knew that Naraku had lead them all there for his own purposes, but little did they know that they were highly unprepared for what Naraku had in store for them.

Kouga was currently growling horrid curses at Hakudoushi and Kohaku while Sesshoumaru was standing silently as usual as he watched his surroundings closely. Naraku was suspended in the middle of the clearing, a look of amusement and anticipation on his face, he had Kagura floating behind him suspended upon her feather and a cloth sack could been seen sitting in her lap.

"Ah…it looks as though everyone is here now, welcome."

As soon as Kagome had gotten off of InuYasha's back he drew the Tetsusaiga and pointed it directly at Naraku, "Naraku! What are you up to now?"

Naraku's smile only widened as he slowly floated to stand on the ground, with a wave of his hand Kagura lifted the sack and tossed all of its contents into the air, "It's a surprise InuYasha…one that is just for you." With that said, Naraku began chanting the spell that would be needed to rid him of InuYasha for good.

As he chanted, one by one the stones began to glow as their auras began to surround Naraku. Kagome shook as a sliver of fear and apprehension rushed up her spine, something very bad was about to occur, something that Kagome knew would happen to InuYasha.

"InuYasha! Don't…there's something wrong about all this, I…I can just feel it!"

Turning, InuYasha saw the horrified look on Kagome's face and was about to speak when he felt a sudden pain on his head, it felt as though his ears were being ripped off and were re-growing where a normal human's would sit.

Unable to stand such pain, InuYasha's numb fingers slid from the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, causing it to de-transform and fall to the ground at his side. Slowly he sank to his knees as the wind about him began to swirl and surround him within it's vortex, Kagome ran towards him only to be flung backwards by an unseen force, she impacted against a tree with a dull thud and crumpled to the ground at it's base unconscious.

Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Kirara immediately rushed to her side to see if she was alright, while this occurred, Kouga's eyes had bleed red in pure anger and hate as he glared at Naraku, the source of his hate.

"How dare you harm Kagome! I'm going to kill you Naraku!" Snarling, Kouga used the shards in his legs to leap up at Naraku, as he was poised to attack, Kouga was slammed back by a gust of Kagura's wind.

"I'm afraid that he is busy at the moment, might I entertain you instead?" Her smile was full of bitterness and smugness as she circled over Kouga's fallen form. At their side, Sesshoumaru had remained watching the scene about him unfold, apparently no one but he had seen what was happening to InuYasha.

The magic that Naraku was using was ancient, a magic that even he, Lord of the Western lands, had never seen. But he did know this much, InuYasha's fate was sealed and no matter what occurred here, no one, not even himself could save the half-breed, let alone harm Naraku.

So he did what he did best, he watched and waited, memorizing the spell that Naraku was casting and the way that the power of the elemental stones was drawing about him, as if he was some kind of conductor. Once he returned to his castle, he had every intention of researching the spell that Naraku was using, but first, he had to remain where he was to witness what was about to occur.

InuYasha felt as if his body was melting away as he writhed in agony upon the ground, his memories were starting to fade as new one's were coming to the forefront, one's that belonged to someone completely different yet exactly the same. He couldn't explain it, it was like seeing yourself in a mirror, except you're different on the other side, you're unfamiliar yet familiar as well. He knew this person, but how he knew him was unexplainable.

Naraku watched with much pleasure as InuYasha's whimpers and moans of pain began to turn into screams. He was enjoying his revenge upon the half-breed that had brought him so much hate and misery. Once he was done with InuYasha, he would be able to go after that clay whore that had also made his life a living hell.

He was reciting the finishing verse of the spell as all the power from the elemental stones, plus most of his very own, rushed towards the crumpled half-demon, engulfing him as the spell took its course.

The earsplitting scream that tore through the air drew the attention of everyone in the clearing immediately, the air about them grew silent and stale as the scream that had occurred so suddenly, ended just as fast.

As if able to hear the cry of pain from her comrade, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she rushed to her feet, ignoring the pain that shot through her body and the sounds of protest from her friends. Her eyes immediately focused upon the form of the one that she loved so much and she felt her heart rip in two at what greeted her eyes.

He had felt it all, it was as if his mind had ripped in two as two separate yet same entities appeared within his soul. He was InuYasha, yet…at the same time, he was someone else, someone that in this moment, came fully into being.

His lungs were heavy, as if filled with lead…how did they ever get to be so heavy? He didn't know what had just happened, on moment he was eating, the next he was experiencing the worst pain that he had ever had in his entire life. It was like he was being torn limb from limb, but then it disappeared, as if it had never occurred in the first place.

He was preparing to lift himself up from the ground where he had fallen, when he noticed that he wasn't in the same place anymore…nor did he feel the same, there was someone else in the back of his mind. A someone that was very familiar with where he was and what was happening, _it_ was telling him to get up, to fight but he could only rise up to his knees as his eyes roved over his surroundings.

Kagome and the others could only look on in complete shock as InuYasha was bathed in a light brighter than that of the sun almost, but it was when it faded that had not only them, but everyone else in the clearing froze in complete shock. _Just what the hell was happening here?_ Echoed in all of their minds.

Slowly he stood, his clothes shifting as he turned in a circle. With a shake of his head, his black pigtail flipped over his shoulder as his grey-blue eyes focused upon each of the people who were now gawking at him. He was about to speak when he felt it, his eyes falling to the ground at his feet, he was shocked to see that the wind had started to pick up again but it was turning in the opposite direction this time.

He was being pulled back to his own time and his own life, he knew somehow, that if he fought it, he would die. So he just let it happen, but as he took one final look around as if saying goodbye, his eyes fell upon the girl off to his side. He had never seen anyone more beautiful than her in his life, so as the wind began to drag him through the reaches of time and space themselves, he felt that other inside of him break free for a moment.

It was the second time that a scream moved through the forest, but this time it contained a name, a name that Kagome's heart absorbed and memorized immediately…she had a feeling that she would hear that name again.

"Ranma Saotome!"

And it was with the utterance of that name, that the half-demon InuYasha ceased to be as his heart, soul, mind and body, became one with his other self, forming at long last a perfect soul.

As the wind died down, all of those who stood in the clearing knew that InuYasha was gone and that he would never be seen again. A deep and resounding laughter of sheer evil filled the clearing as with a heavy heart, Kagome sank to her knees and wailed, "InuYasha!" Only to be drowned out by the sudden crack of thunder as a storm began to blanket the area, warning of a retribution that would come swiftly upon the land and erase all traces of the evil that had brewed such a storm.

* * *

A/N- Well...I enjoyied that, how about you guys? Anyway, then next chapt is already in the works and should grace this site soon, but until then, I hope this will keep you guys satisfied! Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Fire and The Truth

When Things Go Awry

* * *

A/N- 'ello there! Long time no see! 

Sorry about the wait, but this chapter was hard and so I made it exra long for you guys!

I don't own InuYasha or Ranma 1/2, if I did than the characters would be merged together and man it would be fun doing that!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!

'_thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fire and The Truth

Pain…horrible pain.

That was all that assaulted his senses as he shifted in his sleep, the smell in the air was the second thing and it was that smell that finally brought Ranma from the depths of his slumber, it was the smell of smoke.

Ranma's Pov-

I winced as I pulled myself into a sitting position, it seemed that my headache had decided to come back with a vengeance, '_but that's not what woke me…I smelled…smoke!_'

My eyes blew wide as I hurried to my feet nearly slamming into the wall in the process, I could smell smoke coming from down the hall, near Akane's room. Knowing that I didn't have much time before the house was completely aflame, I looked over to find the old man curled up, half in and half out of his blankets.

Hurrying over to his side, I grit my teeth at the jolting pain that lanced through my skull as I lifted him from the ground, moving over to the window I kicked it in before tossing my father out. I knew that he would be fine, after all, he had a pretty hard head.

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I ran to the door of my room and flung it open, only to start coughing at the pales of smoke and heat that wafted in my face. Taking a deep breath, I covered my mouth as I ran to Mr. Tendo's room, when I entered I found him in almost the same condition as my father but I didn't take time to reminisce, I just repeated the same actions as before.

'_Two down, three to go, better hurry, it smells like its getting worse._' My next stop was Kasumi's room and I was rather relieved when I found that she was already awake, she was on the floor coughing as I quickly moved to her side. "Kasumi, come on…we need to get Akane and Nabiki before the fire spreads, can you stand?"

She looked up at me as relief shone in her eyes, "y…cough, yes…what about, cough cough, father and Mr. Saotome?"

I grit my teeth as I gripped her arm and drug her forcefully to her feet, "I took care of them, we have to hurry, we can talk later. Let's go!" Not giving her time to reply, I drug her after me as I ran from the room and down the hall, Nabiki's door was open and I couldn't believe my luck when she came stumbling out in a fit of coughs.

"Wha…cough, cough, what is happening?!" Her voice was loud and high pitched and I flinched in pain as it lanced through my head, only increasing the pain that I was feeling, "No time! You two get out of here, I'll get Akane! Hurry!" Shoving Kasumi towards Nabiki, I turned and sprinted down the hall to Akane's room.

I could see the fire lancing out of the bathroom right across from her door and I quickly leapt through it, receiving a couple burns in the process but I ignored the pain just as I had my headaches. Reaching Akane's door, I kicked it in and hurried over to Akane's bed, she was still out like a light and if it was any normal circumstance, I would have cracked a joke, but it wasn't a normal circumstance.

Pulling her out from underneath her covers, I made my way to her balcony when something behind me exploded, sending both of us flying at the glass sliding doors before us. Moving my body to protect hers, I bit my bottom lip at the lancing pain that shot through me as I crashed through the glass and over the edge of the balcony, above me I saw fire bursting out through the doors I had just flew out.

'_Seems I made it just in the nick of time…_' shifting, I looked down and saw everyone gathered a few feet from the house, landing I moved over to them and laid a still, unsurprisingly, slumbering Akane on the ground before I turned to look back up at the place that I had called home for the last three years. Hearing sirens in the distance I could only watch as it burned, '_at least I got everyone out in time…thank god for that._'

Normal Pov-

As the Tendo's and Saotome's watched their home burn and the firefighters attempts to salvage it, Ranma felt the pain in his head growing worse, it was almost as if something was growing out of the top of his head.

When the pain grew to be too much, Ranma felt the world tilt about him as he felt himself being sucked into another plane of existence, unknown images assaulted his mind as he felt another personality surface within him, making them one. But as this occurred, the pain continued to increase, growing dizzy Ranma felt himself drift into a world of unconsciousness filled with memories and something else.

The Tendo's and Genma could only watch in shock as Ranma fell unconscious to the ground, one thought drifted through all of their minds at that point, '_why is this happening to us?_'

Three Weeks Later-

Shifting uncomfortably, Ranma could feel something hard and unyielding beneath him, grumbling to himself as he opened his eyes Ranma gritted his teeth in pain as it washed over him. His temples pounding uncomfortably, Ranma tried to sit up and could only move his head a little, hearing a sound off to his side Ranma glanced over and wasn't surprised to find Dr. Tofu's kind face looking right back at him.

"Wha…"Ranma winced at the scratchy sound of his own voice, "what happened to…to the…" breaking in a fit of coughs Ranma felt Dr. Tofu touch his forehead and give him a sad look.

"Well, after you got everyone out of the house it burned to the ground. The others are all okay, but for the last three weeks that you've been out they have been looking for another home and finally, just yesterday, they found one, but enough about that…feeling any better?"

Rolling his eyes, Ranma grimaced at the sensation it caused and felt himself growl in frustration when Dr. Tofu just chuckled, "I see…well, it won't be long now, the pain should subside once you're mother arrives…"

Immediately Ranma's eyes blew wide as he shot up straight on the couch he was currently occupying, ignoring the severe pain this caused, he turned his wide and confused eyes onto Dr. Tofu, "m…my mom's coming? Why?"

Shaking his head, Dr. Tofu pulled a chair by the couch and sat down with a sigh, "what do you know about you're…heritage Ranma?" Ranma's brows knit at that, "Heritage…what do you mean…I'm Japanese…" Ranma stopped when he heard Dr. Tofu start to chuckle to himself, '_what the heck is going on here?_'

As the pain continued to lance throughout his skull, Ranma kept wary eye upon Dr. Tofu, '_there's something that he isn't telling me and it has to do with my mother and this damn headache! But what?!_'

"I can't tell you much, not until you're mother comes at least, but I can at least explain why you are having such horrible headaches," Dr. Tofu smiled gently as he reached out and pressed two fingers to Ranma's forehead, to Ranma's surprise, it actually helped lessen the pain…a little.

"Its growing pains Ranma, you are growing into you're heritage, ah…it seems that you're mother has arrived." Before Ranma could say anything at all, Dr. Tofu stood and opened a nearby window.

"I still don't understand how you always know when I'm around Akira," Ranma felt warmth envelop his body as he watched his mother step through the window and into the room, but he couldn't believe what greeted his eyes.

Before him stood one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen, her black hair was long and flowed in cascades down her back framing her slender figure perfectly, her ears were pointed like those of an ancient elf. Upon her forehead rested a black rose that curled nicely over her brow, but what stood out the most was the only feature that Ranma found the same, they were her stormy blue grey eyes.

"M…mother?"

Turning, Nodaka Saotome looked at where her son was lying upon the couch and a smile curled her lips, Ranma paled when he saw fangs glittering in her smile. Seeing his reaction, her smile wavered for a moment before her smile returned full force.

"Ranma, it is good to see you, I am sorry that I have kept the truth from you for so long." Walking over, Nodaka sat down upon the edge of the couch, reaching out a hand she ran it over Ranma's cheek gently.

Ranma felt the warmth from her touch as his brows knit in confusion, leaning towards her, Ranma gripped her shoulder frantic for the truth in his state of confusion. "Is…is this really you, mother? What happened?"

Nodaka sighed as she leaned forwards and nuzzled her nose into Ranma's cheek laving his skin gently, purring low in her throat, Nodaka pulled Ranma into her arms and felt her heart fill with joy when his arms slid about her waist as he cuddled in close to her.

"It's alright Ranma, the worst is almost over my son. Changes are taking place and that is why you are in such pain, Ranma…besides, Genma isn't you're real father…" feeling Ranma stiffen within her arms at her words, Nodaka pulled back and ran a finger over his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

He couldn't believe his ears, Ranma could only stare at his mother in shock, "then…then who is my real father and why did you lie to me?"

"Because Ranma, our kind are not accepted nowadays. If anyone knew what you are, then you're life would be in great danger, we can't trust humans with our secret."

Shifting at that, Ranma looked over at Dr. Tofu before looking back up at his mother, "then…then what are we? What is this secret?"

Sighing, Nodaka ran a hand through Ranma's hair gently, "We are demons Ranma, you're father comes from a long line InuYoukai, just as I do…the reason you don't know who you're father is because he was killed before you were born and you needed a father. So I married Genma and the rest you already know…I am sorry my pup, I should have done better for you."

Ranma felt his heart nearly stop at his mother's words, he didn't know what to think let alone do at the moment, '_but her words are true…I can feel it in my bones. I…I am a dog demon? Then…then those…_' Ranma's eyes grew dull as he felt his vision begin to swim.

Thoughts and images started to flash before his eyes as he collapsed against his mother's chest, he could feel something stirring within his blood and beneath the surface, something old but something that he remembered.

It was a part of him, a part that was returning with his true form, one name kept repeating within his mind as his thoughts finally began to clear, '_InuYasha._'

"nma? Son, what is it? What's wrong?"

Shaking himself out of his musings, Ranma looked up into his mother's concerned eyes, "I…I remember things, things that I know I've experienced before, but…I don't at the same time. Mother…do you know anyone by the name of…InuYasha?"

Nokaka's eyes immediately blew wide as her jaw tightened slightly before she looked over at an equally confused Dr. Tofu. Clearing her throat Nodaka shifted uncomfortably at Ranma's side.

"Where did you hear that name?"

His brows knitting, Ranma looked up again at his mother in confusion, "I…I am having these flashes of things, they are mostly of this girl, but my mind calls her many things. Things like wench, bitch, woman, ma…mate, and uh…Kagome. I…I know her, but I know I've never actually met her, although I can see her in my mind calling me that name. I knew her…I know I did and still…how can that be possible?"

Nodaka let out a sigh as she ran a hand over Ranma's forehead gently, she couldn't believe what she had just been told but seeing the look in her son's eyes told her that he was telling the truth, "they are repressed memories Ranma, of you're past life…apparently you were once the half-demon called InuYasha, his life was entwined with a girl named Kagome Higurashi as well as several others."

Jerking, Ranma shot up on the couch again and locked his eyes with his mother, he could hardly believe what she was telling him, but something deep inside of him told her that everything that she had said so far has been nothing but the truth. "Please mom…tell me, tell me about them…"

Nodaka looked uncomfortable for several moments before she grudgingly nodded her head and shifted once more upon the couch, she let her eyes close as she sat at Ranma's side her hands in her lap, "I was told this story many years ago, long before you were born, my father told it to me when I was little…he had met InuYasha once before."

Tilting his head, Ranma looked at his feet for a moment as he thought that over, '_I've, I mean he met my grandfather? When…_' "Go on mom…I'm listening…"

"Well, InuYasha was born of the great dog demon InuTashio and his human wife, the princess Izaiyoi. InuTashio was killed on the day of InuYasha's birth as he battled against a human man named Takemaru who had fallen in love with the princess, because of InuTashio's death, Izaiyoi was left with the sole duty of caring for InuYasha. She raised him to be kind and good, but because of what he was, he was ridiculed by demon and human alike, this ridicule only increased after Izaiyoi died and InuYasha was but a child."

Ranma flinched as memories flooded his mind at his mother's words, he could feel the hate and sorrow that came with them and knew that it was true, he was InuYasha.

"His older half-brother Sesshoumaru took him in after finding InuYasha nearly beaten to death on the outskirts of his land, keeping an oath to his late father, Sesshoumaru took InuYasha in and did his best to raise him. Until InuYasha became a young man, after an accident that framed InuYasha for the death of several human women, Sesshoumaru cut all ties with him and banished InuYasha from his lands."

Hearing the ticking of the clock on the wall, Nodaka looked down at her son and saw that his eyes were unfocused, she knew that he was reliving everything that she was telling him. She didn't want to put him through all this pain but now that she knew who he had been, she knew that for his sake she had to tell him…it was part of his destiny.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Nodaka continued with her tale. "If only Sesshoumaru had known the truth, InuYasha would have stayed in the west with him and would have grown in grace, but it seems that the hatred of half-demon's crossed into the great splendor of the western lands."

His body had begun to quake as the memories of his mother's words continued to flood his mind, Ranma knew that there was a lot more on the way, '_I feel like this is only the beginning…why…why did I have to go through such pain for no reason but of what I am?_' Catching his own line of thoughts, Ranma took a deep breath and tried to suppress the other voice in his head, the one that he knew would consume him before this day was out.

Feeling her son starting to shake and his scent starting to change, Nodaka knew that she needed to continue quickly before it became too late and her son was overwhelmed with his lost self, she didn't want him to loose control.

"After a few years of roughing it on his own, InuYasha learned about a means that would solve all his problems, or so he thought. As he searched for it, he happened upon a priestess named Kikyou and found that she was the guardian of what he sought, the sacred jewel of four souls, the Shikon no Tama."

Ranma jerked as the name '_Kikyou_' hit his ears, the image of a proud looking woman with midnight hair, deep brown eyes, and porcelain skin appeared in his mind. Gritting his teeth in anger and pain, Ranma felt the sharp points of fangs growing and piercing his lower and upper lips.

As blood pooled in his mouth and flowed down his chin, Ranma looked up at his mother waiting for her to continue, he was ready to hear what she was about to tell him, he needed to hear it.

"InuYasha fell in love with this priestess just as she did him, making a decision, InuYasha was going to meet with her to make a wish upon to jewel so that he would become completely human, then they would be together. But that didn't happen, the demon Naraku who was once known as Onigumo took the forms of both InuYasha and Kikyou, after wounding Kikyou and attacking InuYasha he had turned them against one another completely. So as InuYasha stole the jewel, Kikyou shot an arrow at InuYasha and pinned him to a tree, sealing him forever in time while she died of her wounds and the Shikon no Tama joined her in the afterlife."

Lifting her arm, Nodaka placed it around Ranma's shoulders as she held him close against her side, he was utterly still and his skin had gone cold it was almost as if he was experiencing the memories themselves.

"Fifty years passed as the village grew and InuYasha remained sealed until one day when a young woman stumbled upon him while trying to find her way home, her name was Kagome Higurashi and she wasn't from InuYasha's time, she was from modern Tokyo and had been pulled through the bone eaters well into the warring states era of Japan on the day of her fifteenth birthday by a demon."

"When she saw InuYasha she climbed up the roots of the tree and touched him, not knowing that she had just released a part of the spell that held him there, she touched his ears and was about to kiss him when she was shot at by the villagers. After being drug to the village and having that same demon attack, Kagome happened upon InuYasha again but he was awake this time and called her Kikyou, because in truth Kagome was of great resemblance to the dead miko."

Feeling Ranma shift again and seeing deep blue markings starting to appear upon his forearms, Nodaka knew that it was too late, but she needed to let him hear the next part of the story. "But she was really the reincarnation of not Kikyou, but the great priestess who had created the jewel itself, Midoriko, Kikyou's soul had become entwined with the jewel and thus went where the jewel went."

At this Nodaka expected many things but having Ranma remain silent and passive was not one of them, Ranma wasn't surprised at hearing this, but InuYasha was. His mind was freaking out, yelling and screaming while Ranma struggled to keep control so that he could hear the rest of this before blowing his top.

Still confused at her son's behavior, or lack thereof, Nodaka decided to continue and hope for the best. "After freeing InuYasha from the spell completely he was stricken with a subjugation spell, while trying to return home Kagome was attacked and through a series of events the Shikon no Tama was shattered into hundreds of shards, thus began their journey together to gather all the pieces to once again restore the jewel to its former glory."

"In the beginning, InuYasha and Kagome didn't get on very well, but when a demon witch named Urasue stole Kikyou's ashes and restored Kikyou's body, InuYasha was forced to relive all the pain he felt from his memories of her. Then this witch took Kagome's soul and gave it to Kikyou to revive her, she succeeded to restore only the part of Kikyou's soul that died hating InuYasha."

Watching as Ranma's hands shook along with his body, Nodaka felt her heart clench as she saw him dig his claws into his palms, drawing blood yet again but she knew that she had to continue.

"Over the course of their journey together Kagome was put through much pain and heartache when she watched InuYasha leave her time and time again to go to the dead priestess, this was because Kagome had fallen in love with InuYasha but because of her love she let him continue to leave her for one who only wished for his death. Kagome was willing to do whatever it took to make InuYasha happy, even if it meant killing herself in the process, that was the extent of her love."

Gulping at the shame he suddenly felt flowing through him, Ranma realized that InuYasha never knew that Kagome was in love with him, '_how could he not know that? How when every day Kagome would look at him like that and constantly return to his side no matter what he said or did…how…how could I?_'

"As they continued to travel together they crossed paths with an orphaned kitsune child, a young monk who was cursed with a void in his right hand, a taijia whose family was killed and her demon cat companion. They became very good friends over the course of time and even came as close to a family that they could, but then on the eve of the final battle with Naraku, something happened…" having reached the very end of the story, Nodaka slowly released Ranma's form as she got to her feet, she needed to see the final part of her son's transformation.

Ranma watched as his mother rose and stood before him, her eyes were warm and comforting as she reached out a hand and brushed his bangs out of his eyes so that she could look upon his face.

Nodaka felt her heart warm when she saw the mark appear upon Ranma's right temple, it looked at first to be a seed but as she continued to gaze upon it, it slowly grew and changed until the stem and leaves sprouted. They were followed by the petals which at first remained the color of his skin, until the bloom was whole and there before her rested the mark of his father, a single red rose in full bloom.

"How does the story end mom…what was it that happened, please, tell me." Placing his hand over his mother's Ranma saw the slight hesitation in his mother's eyes before she sighed and knelt before him, her hands folded in her lap.

"Naraku had found a way to get rid of InuYasha for good but he failed to realize that Kagome was from another time and so his plan did work in the end, but when he banished InuYasha into the future, InuYasha was forced to become one with his reincarnation. With the one of him that was meant to meet and stay with Kagome in this time, but now that time has been mixed and the future altered, it falls upon you my son…you InuYasha and Ranma, you must finish this. Or Naraku will continue to infect the world and just as you well know InuYasha, he will destroy all the demons in this time by destroying them all within yours. Do you understand, my son?"

His heart was racing as Ranma listened to his mothers final words, he could feel his mind shifting and coalescing as his soul and that of the half-demon InuYasha, finished merging. As this occurred, Ranma's entire form was bathed within a bright white light that caused his mother and Dr. Tofu to cover their eyes as his form completely disappeared into the light, the final changed were taking place.

Nodaka backed away from the blinding blur that now stood before her, she knew that whatever changes that her son was going through in there, he would forever change from the son she knew and loved but she had accepted this fact from the moment that she had begun the story of InuYasha.

What seemed like hours passed before the light before them finally started to fade, standing from the place they had sat on the floor, Nodaka and Dr. Tofu slowly approached the fading light.

When the light had completely gone and Ranma had finally been uncovered, Nodaka found her heart stuttering to a halt as she stared wide eyed at the figure before her, "Ra…Ranma?"

* * *

A/N- Ah...now I feel better...anyway, the next chapt is being an ass so I'll get it up as soon as I can, but until then... 

Ja Ne! (for now)


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

When Things Go Awry

* * *

A/N- Hey all! And welcome to the second chapter!

It's taken me a while to get this done, but now that I have, I feel a whole lot better!

Disclaimer-- InuYasha and Ranma 1/2 belond to Takashai-sensei and I am merely borrowing the character's for my own perposes..so don't sue!

And without further ado, enjoy!

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening

Truly he was a thing of legends...

His braid was gone as long black locks cascaded down his back. The color of his eyes had remained the same but just above the eyes, a bit of blue coloring had spread, highlighting his face and eyes better in the process.

His ears had come to a point, giving him a regal look as he smiled, revealing a pair of glittering fangs. The rose marking had remained upon his forehead, but another had appeared. A dark blue crescent shaped one that now sat proudly below his right eye.

A symbol of who he had been and still was, a symbol that had Nodaka and Akira falling to their knees at Ranma's feet. Confused and worried, Ranma walked towards them and touched his mother's shoulder, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Looking up into her son's eyes, Nodaka smiled gently, "you really are him, InuYasha. That makes you royalty Ranma and as such, we must pay our proper respects." His eyes widening at his mother's words, Ranma knelt before his mother and cupped her face gently in his hands.

"Mom, I don't care who or what I am. You're my mother and you don't have to bow down to me like this, please get up." Nodding her head, Nodaka let Ranma help her too her feet and let out contented sigh when he pulled her into a one armed embrace.

Nodaka could feel tears beginning to fill her eyes as her son held her gently against his chest, something that he had never done before. Smelling the salt in the air, Ranma pulled back and looked down into his mother's eyes, worry filling his own as he saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong mom?" Sighing, Nodaka wiped at her tears and smiled up at her son. "I am just overwhelmed and relieved to know that you still care about me, even after all this time and everything that I have put you through...thank you..."

Shaking his head, Ranma ran his fingers over his mother's cheek, "why wouldn't I still care mom? You have done nothing wrong, all you have ever done is worry about my safety. You're my mother and even if I am InuYasha, you are still my mother, so that makes you royalty too. Ne?"

Smiling, Nodaka got to her feet and tilted Ranma's head to the side, exposing his neck. Bending forewords, she then proceeded to nuzzle his throat as she pulled him into a gentle hug once again. Ranma felt his skin prickle and a purring growl was pulled from his throat as he returned his mother's hug, nuzzling against her neck as well.

For several moments they just stood there, breathing in one another's scent, memorizing and storing the memory away. Seeing that it was starting to get later in the afternoon and he could clearly hear someone approaching, Dr. Tofu took a chance and broke the silence that had somehow fallen about them.

"I hate to interrupt this touching family reunion, but we are about to have company."

Both jerking apart at his words, Nodaka closed her eyes and muttered a word under her breath. Ranma had strained to hear it, but it had been too low. He wasn't surprised that a single moment later, his mother had returned to her original human form. He knew a concealment spell when he saw one, he was just curious as to what her word to place it was.

Hearing the sound of females arguing just outside, Ranma repeated his mother's actions and picked a word at random to cast the spell. "Ramen..." '_Go figure..._' As he felt the spell run it's course, Ranma watched in muted silence as the door slid open, revealing three female human's and two male's.

Before him stood Genma, Soun, Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki.

Almost immediately after setting their eyes upon Ranma, he had been surrounded. All of them were asking millions of questions at once and frankly, it was hurting his poor ears. He was just about ready to snap and rip one of them to pieces when Genma went sailing across the room, crashing into the opposite wall, slipping to the ground...out like a light.

Silence filled the room as six pairs of stunned eyes turned to a rather content looking Nodaka Saotome. She merely shrugged and waved a hand in the air nonchalantly, "he had it coming..."

Smirking, Ranma felt pride swell through him as he pushed his way roughly through the still crowding Tendo's and came to a stop before his mother. "Nice one mom."

...there was about four seconds of silence before...

"WHAT?!!!!!"

The screeching sound of the youngest Tendo filled the room, making even the human's cover their ears in pain.

Pointedly ignoring the now fuming Akane not five feet away, Ranma gripped his mother's hand and tugged her towards the eldest Tendo, Kasumi. The woman had always been kind and she reminded Ranma a lot of Kagome's mother. Kind yet stern, caring and smart. Ranma trusted her and knew that if any of the Tendo's were to ever find out about his true identity, Kasumi would be the first, '_and hopefully the only._'

"Kasumi, this is my mother Nodaka Saotome, mom, this is Kasumi Tendo." Ranma's voice was gentle as he introduced his mother to the eldest Tendo. He just knew they would get along and judging from what had happened so far, he knew that his mother was likely to never leave his side again, not that he minded any.

Kasumi smiled before gently taking Nodaka's hand and giving it a firm squeeze, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Saotome, I..." Nodaka raised her hand, stopping Kasumi midsentence as she returned the smile. "Nodaka, please...there is no need to be so formal with me, besides...if what I've heard of you is true. I should be the one dealing with the formalities."

His ears perking at his mother's words, he sent her a questioning glance which she responded to by mouthing '_later._' Understanding, Ranma decided to turn the subject to something else.

"So, why are you guys here? Did the new dojo burn down already...because if it did, I swear I'm going to have to start sleeping in tree's from now on." Catching onto that one and the sarcasm behind it, Dr. Tofu chuckled and was immediately pinned with stares from three fuming Tendo's.

Coughing behind his hand, Dr. Tofu mumbled an apology and quickly set about finding himself something to do. Ranma just shook his head before deciding that he wanted to explore the area.

After all, if he was going to be stuck here then he might as well know his way around the place.

Turning back to his mother he gave her a pointed look before moving over to the still open window. He was just about to reach it when a strong hand clamped about his right arm's bicep, growling because he knew just who it was, Ranma kept his eyes on the window as he spoke.

"Let go of me right now Akane." The girl stubbornly just shook her head and tightened her grip, making Ranma deepen his growl, "no. Not until you tell me where you are going. We just got here to visit and see how you were doing, yet here you are. Walking around and trying to leave. What's the rush?"

Ranma knew where Akane was going with this and he really didn't want to go there with her right now, not when he had been through hell. He already had enough shit to deal with and having Akane accuse him of stuff wasn't what he would call helpful.

"I bet you are, Mrph?!" Akane's eyes were wide with surprise and slight fear as she stared into Ranma's hard blue-amber eyes, '_since when where they amber?_' But that thought was ripped from her before she could even take a chance to think about it.

Ranma was saying something.

"ne. My day has been completely shot to hell since I woke up, now I don't need you breathing down my neck for no apparent reason. Besides, last time I checked, it was a free country. So I don't have to tell you a damn thing, but if it will keep you off my back, I'll tell you where I'm going." Releasing Akane's mouth, Ranma watched as Akane blushed before narrowing her eyes at him.

"I am going to have a look around our new neighborhood and before you even ask, no. You are not going to come with me, besides," looking away from Akane and towards his mother, Ranma's voice softened. "I need some time to myself right now," he then hardened his features as he locked eyes with Akane. "So back off. I'll see you guys at the new place later."

That said, Ranma pulled his mother in for a quick hug before turning and making his way back to the window, passing the still unconscious Genma on the way. "And remember to take the old-man with you." And as soon as those words left his mouth, he was gone, leaving the Tendo's to blink in confusion while his mother just shook her head and smiled.

----------------------

'_I can't believe it!_'

Ranma had been spending the last hour and a half walking around town and he was shocked to the core.

This was Kagome's neighborhood.

Sparing a glance at some passerby, Ranma froze in place as his eyes landed upon three human females. Each were dressed in the same uniform that Kagome would always wear and he recognized them immediately. They were Kagome's friends, Eri, Yuka, and Yumi.

An idea suddenly striking him, Ranma smirked to himself as he made a quick bee-line across the street, falling into step behind the heatedly chatting girls. What he heard though, made his heart twist and his anger flare to life.

"...believe it! I mean, she's all mopy now. I feel sorry for her." Eri's voice was troubled as she finished relating what she had been told by Souta earlier that same day.

Yuka shook her head as she shifted her backpack, "we need to cheer her up somehow. She must be feeling horrible, I mean I would. Hearing that your boyfriend was killed isn't something that I would like to hear anytime soon...but what can we do?"

"All we can do is be there for her. We're her friends, we need to act like it. She needs us...so, I vote on going over there and dragging her to a movie." Yumi was determined not to let this new development get her down, she needed to be strong. Besides, Kagome was her best friend.

Immediately the other's jumped on her suggestion and started spouting off their own ideas as they finally reached their destination. WacDonald's.

Ranma didn't know when he had stopped walking, only that he had and frankly, he didn't give a damn at the moment.

'_She thinks I'm dead? So does that mean..._' Realization striking him suddenly like being woken from a dream, Ranma felt a new determination build within him. He knew what he had to do and nothing or no one was going to get in his way.

Straightening his shoulder, Ranma turned back the way he had come. He knew how to get there, having walked these streets several times already.

'_I'm coming Kagome..._'

* * *

A/N- And that's the end...

Yeah, I know...I wish it wouldn't end either, that way I'd never have to come up with an ending to this...

But hey, I love this story anyway!

The next chapt will be up sometime in the next two month's, so till then...

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Kagome

When Things Go Awry

* * *

A/N- Hey guys and welcome to the newest chapt of WTGA! My work schedual has increased and so writting is going to be all that more difficult, but I'll mangage somehow.

Also, I have a new addition to the family. His name is Chewie and he is a two year old wire fox terrier. What I can't believe is that he was about to be put to sleep and he's such a sweetie too! I just can't believe that people can be so heartless sometimes.

Anyway, this chapt is dedicated to him as a welcome to the family gift. I will also take this moment to thank Sweeteen19 for sticking with me, this is also for you!

Disclaimer- Don't own IY, so quit asking!

'_Thoughts_'

_**'Youkai thoughts'**_

Onto the fic!

* * *

Chapter 3: Kagome...

It had taken him only fifteen minutes before he found himself standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the Higurashi shrine, a place he knew as well as his own home, for that was what it had been like to him...a second home.

And hopefully it could still be one.

As he began his climb, Ranma felt himself growing rather nervous. '_Will she still accept me like this? I mean, I am still who I was...but with my curse and the life that I am living now...could she accept me?_' It was frightening to think of the fact that there was even the slightest possibility that Kagome would not wish for him to remain in her life. Definitely not something that he would ever wish to happen...

He had been so deep in thought that Ranma didn't even notice when he ran right into someone. The collision was enough to knock the both of them to the ground.

Groaning, Ranma cursed under his breath as he lifted his head. His body grew rigid and his eyes widened when they met the dazed chocolate brown ones of the young boy before him, someone he immediately recognized, '_Souta!_'

Pushing himself up quickly, Ranma watched as the boy flashed him a confused look, "sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright sir?" Jerking as the word '_sir_' reached his ears, Ranma hurried to his feet then gripped Souta's shoulder, dragging the kid to his feet as well.

"There's no need for that kid, besides, it's you I'm worried about. You did land rather hard..." Ranma then pretended to give the boy a once over, earning a scowl in return. Souta pulled his shoulder free and took a step back, his eyes filling with anger, "I'm fine...quit fussing over me like I'm just some kid. Besides, you have yet to tell me who you are and what you are doing here. So out with it already."

Rolling his eyes, Ranma tousled Souta's hair before striding past him, a smirk making its way across his lips. '_I can't believe this! He doesn't recognize me...god, this is priceless! I wonder if Kagome won't know it's me either...I guess there's only one way to find out._'

"Hey! Where do you think your going!"

Stopping at Souta's voice, Ranma glanced over his shoulder, an idea popping into his head. One that brought a full out smile to his face. "Is Kagome home?" Souta's mouth snapped shut on the ranting tangent that he was about to go on and an amused look filled his eyes, "are you her boyfriend or something?"

Ranma's eyebrows shot up and he couldn't stop himself from laughing uncontrollably. He must have been going on for a while, because when he finally stopped it definitely showed. One his whole face hurt, two Souta was staring at him like he had gone mad, and finally three there was someone behind him.

Whipping at the tears that had formed, Ranma took a deep breath to calm himself only to catch the one scent that caused his whole body to shiver, '_she's here._' Resisting thee urge to purr, Ranma slowly turned around, letting his eyes drift up to lock with the stormy blue-grey one's of the person before him.

-----------

Kagome had been unable to sleep that night, she knew that if she so much as even tried, the nightmares would come. Those horrible nightmare's of that horrible night, three weeks hence.

The night that she had lost the most important person in her world. Nothing had been the same since then, not for her and definitely not for her friends.

She had come home and had cried for endless hours that night, when the morning had finally come, Kagome felt as though she were walking in a dream and would never wake.

Her mother had made her go to school the very next day and having nothing else to keep her mind busy, Kagome had gone. That had only made things worse. Her friends wouldn't stop talking about him and soon it had grown to be too much for even her to take.

She ended up yelling out that he was dead and would never come back, she had then made a run for it. Locking herself up in her room and refusing to eat or talk to anyone.

And so had passed the weeks, Kagome would hardly leave her room and every time her mother had come in to check on her, she would find Kagome sitting near her window, a piece of red cloth in her hands. Today had been just like all the rest for Kagome and her family was beginning to wonder if she would ever be the same again.

But it seemed the fates were with them, for Kagome had finally decided that she had been cooped up in the house for far too long and wished to go outside to stretch her legs. The funny thing though, was when she had exited the house she heard her brother's voice as he yelled at someone, only to be answered with an all consuming laughter.

Her curiosity perked, Kagome followed the sounds past the god-tree and to a place just a few feet from the entrance into the shrine itself.

There before her stood her a man. He had his back to her but she could tell by his body shape and clothes that he was about her age, maybe just a little bit older. Her brother stood just two feet away from him and looked the maddest that she had ever seen him.

Once he spotted her though, his eyes softened and he flashed her a brief smile before pointing at the man, all the while silently mouthing, '_crazy._'

Kagome just raised her eyebrow in confusion as she waited for the man to finish his little laughing spat. It took about a minute before he finally began to quiet down and once he had ceased completely, Kagome opened her mouth to speak to him when he turned to face her.

His amber-blue eyes boring into her own and touching her very soul, something that had only happened once before, '_it can't be...he...he's gone..._'

------------------

Ranma could see the flicker of recognition in Kagome's eyes, as well as the pain and sorrow of his disappearance. Feeling his own heart clench in sympathy, Ranma let a soft smile cross his lips as he bowed lightly, "hello, Kagome Higurashi I presume."

Seeing her dumbly nod her head, Ranma couldn't stop himself from smirking as he took a step closer to her, "I am Ranma Saotome and I-" Before he even had a chance to finish his statement, let alone react, Kagome had locked him in one of the fiercest embraces that he'd ever experienced.

"It's you! Isn't it? I am so tired, so tired...please, just tell me the truth. Are you him...are you, InuYasha?" Kagome's voice was wavering and she could feel more tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks as she tightened her arms about the man before her.

He could feel his face burning with a deep blush, having Kagome hug him had really been unexpected, but it was her words that really got to him. '_She sounds so sad, Naraku is going to pay for this, I won't let him hurt her ever again._'

Wrapping his own arms about Kagome, Ranma held her close as he took in her scent, "no, I am Ranma. But you aren't far off Kagome...what Naraku did was unexpected but...necessary." Immediately Ranma could feel Kagome's form stiffen before she started to struggle, trying the break the embrace.

Sighing, Ranma let his arms fall limply at his sides as he stepped back. Kagome was staring at him, her eyes filled with shock and tears. '_He...he is just like me...a...a reincarnation! But...but how?_'

"InuYa...I mean Ranma, what happened, how...how did you end up like this?"

Ranma just shook his head as he walked past her, reaching the bench underneath the sacred tree, Ranma took a seat and patted the spot next to him. Kagome flashed him a confused look before she nodded her head and sat at his side. This definitely wasn't the InuYasha she remembered and Kagome was curious to know why he was so different now.

"Isn't it obvious? Naraku's spell forced me to become one with my future self, my reincarnation...and the one that was really supposed to end up with you. But there's more to it than that and Naraku is going to regret ever casting that spell in the first place."

His voice had darkened and Ranma was now practically glaring that the ground before him, '_That bastard will rue the day he ever thought to do this._' Kagome, feeling more confused now than before, gripped Ranma's arm and tugged in an attempt to get his attention.

"What do you mean there's more? I mean, you look human to me...what more could there be?" Chuckling at Kagome's questioning tone, Ranma closed his eyes and uttered the key to unlock the concealment spell, "Ramen."

Kagome's eyes blew wide as she watched Ranma's human appearance literally melt away, leaving behind his full blooded demon form. '_How...how is this possible? He...he's a full demon, but I thought..._' Seeing the shock and confusion in Kagome's eyes and hearing Souta's gasp of surprise, Ranma just smiled.

"Yes...it seems that this time around, I am a full demon. It's strange though, I remember what it was like to be a half-demon but at the same time, I don't. Doesn't make much sense does it?" Lifting her left hand, Kagome reached up and ran her fingertips lightly over the rose mark upon Ranma's forehead, her eyes full of curiosity and awe.

Shivering at her soft touch, Ranma tried his hardest not to respond but it soon became difficult as Kagome's fingers had trailed to his ears. As a low whine rose in his throat, Ranma quickly gripped Kagome's shoulder and held her at arms length, his breathing had become labored and he had to force down what his youkai was currently snarling at him to do.

'_**Take the female, her scent is good as is her touch...take her or I will.**_' Ranma gritted his teeth as he forced his youkai back, '_no...she's not ours to take, so don't even dare._'

Tears filling her eyes at Ranma's sudden action, Kagome dropped her hands into her lap as she slumped on the bench, feeling absolutely terrible. "I...I'm sorry...I...I shouldn't have done that." Ranma's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Kagome's words, '_she thinks I'm mad at her? Damn it...this isn't what I wanted to happen._' '_**Then comfort her, she has gotten the wrong impression of us...and she does smell nice...**_'

Sighing, Ranma gripped Kagome's chin with his right hand, lifting her head and locking their eyes. "Kagome, don't. You have nothing to be sorry for, it is me who should apologize. I am still getting used to being what I am and your touch was only making it harder to keep my youkai under control."

Brushing the unshed tears from Kagome's eyes, Ranma felt a slight blush burn his cheeks as he struggled to continue, "he uhh...well, he wanted to, I mean, he was going to. Damn it..." seeing that Ranma was having trouble explaining, Kagome touched his cheek gently, an encouraging smile on her face.

Ranma's eyes grew wide as his youkai surged to the surface suddenly, it had been so unexpected that Ranma had lost control for the moment in his shock. He didn't know how to handle his youkai self, especially now that he was a full-blooded demon. '_**That's it! I'm not waiting around just so that you can let such a desirable female go! Sorry but it's my turn now.**_'

Kagome blinked in amazement as Ranma's eyes flashed red and a deep growl rumbled from him as he bared his fangs. Strangely, Kagome wasn't scared. She didn't know why, but from how the youkai was looking at her, she knew he would not harm her.

"R...Ranma?" The sound of Kagome's voice seemed to have a rather weird effect upon Ranma's demon, because before she could say '_osuwari_' his arms had encircled her, securing her firmly against his chest. It was enough to have Kagome nearly melting,

"Female...my master is such a fool." Shivering at the sudden change to Ranma's voice, Kagome could only gape in shock as she gazed into the amused eyes of Ranma's youkai.

Seeing the female's reaction to his words, he couldn't help but burry his nose in her neck. She smelt like the morning after a rainstorm and he could feel her power, it seemed to flow throughout her being and he immediately recognized it. "I see, you are a miko, aren't you female."

Kagome had felt like melting when the youkai had nuzzled her neck, a sudden heat had engulfed her but it all came to a stuttering halt when he had spoken. She tried to pull away but the youkai only tightened his grip about her form. Sighing in defeat when she realized that he wasn't about to let go anytime soon, Kagome sank into the embrace, drawing a soft purr from the youkai.

"Yes...but ummm, my name is Kagome, not female and uhh...just who are you?" Chuckling at Kagome's question, the youkai reluctantly pulled back from her neck, but instead of pulling all the way away, he opted to touch his forehead to hers.

"You are still female to me, my master desires your presence and I understand, you are exceptional...for a human." Kagome felt her body begin to shake as she realized just what had happened and frankly, it shocked the hell out of her.

'_His youkai has taken over...but he wasn't like this before, I...I don't know what to do to change him back..._' Kagome shifted under the youkai's solid gaze, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. As if sensing this, the youkai growled lowly in his throat as he released her and stood, turning his back to her as he let his eyes drift up into the branches of the tree before him.

Surprised at the youkai's sudden change in behavior, Kagome stood, lifting her arm and reaching to grip his shoulder when she thought better of it and dropped her hand at her side. "Do you know why we came to you, female?"

Jerking at the Youkai's sudden question, Kagome's brows knit in confusion as she pondered said question, "uhhh...no, no I don't. I...I didn't even know you were here, I...I thought..." feeling tears beginning to fill her eyes once again, Kagome rubbed at her eyes angrily before she continued. "I didn't know if I would even see you again, let alone as someone else entirely, so no, I have no idea why you came..."

The youkai could feel his master straining to retake control and he knew that he didn't have much time left before he was forced back again. Turning, the youkai gripped Kagome's shoulder and locked their eyes, "we came for you. We need you female, we lov..."

Ranma's body stiffened, his words freezing in his throat as his youkai side was pushed into the background once again, letting Ranma finally retake control of his body, but it was already too late for Kagome had heard his youkai's words and knew just where he was going with them.

As Ranma turned to regard Kagome with concern filling his eyes, Kagome knew that what she had heard was indeed the truth and was unable to stop herself from embracing the man before her with all her might. Ranma was confused, he had heard little of the conversation that had been going on between Kagome and his youkai, but to have Kagome act this way once he had regained control was for the lack of a better word...unnerving.

"Kagome?"

Smiling at the questioning tone in Ranma's voice, Kagome decided that she would wait until he was ready to come out and say it himself to let him know that she knew. Pulling back and effectively breaking their impromptu hug, Kagome felt a blush stain her cheeks as she continued to smile.

"Sorry about that, it's just good to know that you are you again. Anyway...are you by any chance hungry? I can make ramen." Shaking his head, Ranma chuckled lightly as he nodded his head in approval, "sounds nice...and maybe we can talk some more...I bet you still have lots of questions."

Her blush only deepening, Kagome hesitantly gave a slow nod of her head in reply even as she turned and began walking back towards house, Ranma and a rather amused, not to mention confused, Souta following not far behind.

'_I'm so glad that he's alright..._'

* * *

A/N- And there you have it! The next chapt should be posted in the next two month's, so no worries! 

Anyway, I'm going to start doing a dictionary of the jap words I use in each chapt starting now, so here goes...

----

Youkai- Demon, Inner Demon

Osuwari- Sit, Please Sit

Miko- Powerful Priestess, Holy Woman

----

Well, That's it for now!

Till next time!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: Picking Up The Pieces

When Things Go Awry

* * *

A/N- Happy New Year!

I can't believe it's already 2008...time sure does fly...

Anyway, sorry about the long wait on this...I've been having a very hard time coming up with anything to write, not to mention being depressed as hell...

But here it is anyway...I hope it suffices and you all enjoy it...it took long enough to write after all...

Disclaimer- InuYasha and Ranma 1/2 are both the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am but a humble writer using them in my own fan fictions, so no suing peeps!!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Inner Youkai**_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Picking Up The Pieces

After she had lead Ranma and Souta back into the house, Kagome made a brief introduction to her mother before shooing Souta and dragging Ranma up the stairs to her room.

She sank against the door as it clicked shut and the lock slid into place. Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned to find Ranma sitting in her window sill, half in the room and half out of it.

"Ranma?"

Lifting his head, Ranma turned to regard Kagome, his eyes contemplative as he watched her approach him slowly as if she was still unsure of him. Sighing at that, Ranma turned away, letting his eyes focus instead upon the distant form of Tokyo Tower where it loomed at the edge of the horizon.

"I know that you have things that you wish to ask me Kagome and I will do my best to answer you, but remember, I am not the same person that I once was...I have changed Kagome..." Clenching a fist, Ranma narrowed his eyes as he contemplated just how he was going to deal with Shampoo, Akane, Ukyou, and the other's, after all, things were so different now.

Sitting down upon her bed, Kagome looked down at her hands as she clasped them in her lap, "I know...but I can still see InuYasha in you. It's weird...but not at the same time...besides, I'm curious...just how old are you now? I mean, you look about my age...heck, I bet you even attend the same grade as I do."

Rolling his eyes, Ranma turned, gripping the windowsill as he faced Kagome completely. "Well, I am about 18 now and yes I am in your grade, in fact...starting tomorrow I'm going to be attending your high school and I'm going to be in your class." Smirking as Kagome's jaw dropped in shock, Ranma's ears suddenly twitched as he stood.

"Sounds like dinner is ready, come on Kag's, let's go eat then we can talk some more later, alright?" Kagome's mouth opened and closed a couple times before she smiled, getting to her feet and following Ranma out of her room, "Kag's? Since when did I have a nickname?"

Shrugging, Ranma started down the stairs, "so? I like that better, does it really bother you all that much?" Shaking her head, Kagome and Ranma finally entered the kitchen, "no, it'll just take some getting used to."

Asami lifted her head and smiled as their guest, followed by her daughter entered the kitchen. As she turned to lift the pot of stew that she had prepared, she found that she had been beaten to it. Ranma lifted the steaming pot and walked carefully over to the table, gently setting it down before pulling the chair out for Asami and Kagome.

"Here, take a seat Mrs. Higurashi, I'll serve the food...if that is alright?" Asami felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she gladly took the seat that the young man before her had offered, "thank you young man, you are very kind."

Waving his hand in the air to dismiss Asami's thanks, Ranma studiously ignored the shocked looks that Souta and Kagome were currently giving him. Instead he went about serving everyone before taking a fair portion for himself, after taking his own seat at the table he thanked Asami for the food before digging in, eating quietly.

Kagome was floored. Ranma hadn't been lying when he said that he had changed, but hell, she hadn't thought that he had changed this much! '_I mean, when has InuYasha ever willingly served anyone and have perfect table manners?! God, this is soooo weird and the day isn't even over yet! I still have to tell Mom and Grandpa about Ranma...and then there's school tomorrow...at least he's here though...thank god for that..._'

Fighting down the tears that had come with where her thoughts had been going, Kagome quickly finished her dinner and waited until everyone else was finished before she moved to do the dishes, only to have Ranma follow suit. After cleaning all the dishes in silence, Kagome knew it was time to explain a few things to her family and she just hoped that Ranma was up for it.

"Mom, ummm, I need to talk to you and Grandpa for a bit. If it's alright?" Asami's brows knit at her daughter's nervous behavior but nodded her head anyway, grabbing the tea that she had made earlier, she sat down at the table and served everyone a cup as she waited for her daughter to begin.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome shifted in her seat uncomfortably before she slowly began. "I know this is going to be a stretch, even for me...but uh...Ranma here is a full-blooded InuYoukai and none other than InuYasha's reincarnation."

The sound of breaking porcelain had Ranma shooting to his feet, with Kagome hot on his heels. Asami had dropped her tea cup mid-sip and it had shattered upon the floor at her side, but as she made a move to clean it up, Ranma intercepted her.

Touching Asami's hand, Ranma flashed her a gentle smile, "sorry for this being so sudden but what Kagome said is the truth," Asami pulled back at that and watched in silence as Ranma cleaned up the shattered pieces, once he had thrown them away he remained standing, waiting for the question that he knew Asami was just dying to ask.

A question that took her at least two full minutes of silence before she finally worked up the nerve to ask him, "if that is true, then...what do you really look like now?" Smiling, Ranma spoke the transformation word again and let the spell fall away, leaving both Asami and Kagome's grandfather gaping in shock and muted surprise at him.

"I know, it's weird seeing me like this but, this is just how I am now..." Motioning to himself, Ranma made his way back over and retook his seat, once he had, he gave each of the others a solid look. "My life has changed quite a bit and I must admit, so have I. I am not the InuYasha you once knew...and I hope that you all will still accept me..."

Asami reached over and gripped Ranma's hand in her own, being mindful of his claws as she flashed him an understanding and rather motherly smile, "it's alright, you are still who you are Inu, I mean, Ran, I...uh...what would you liked to be called now?"

Feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Ranma smiled at Asami, "Ranma is fine and thank you, you don't know how much this means to me..." pausing as a sudden thought struck him, Ranma felt an even wider smile cross his lips. "In fact, I would be honored if you would meet my mother, she is a kind woman, just like you Mrs. Higurashi..."

Surprise flashed briefly through Asami's eyes before she smiled softly back at Ranma, "No Ranma, the honor would be all mine. I'd love to meet your mother and please, call me Asami." Chuckling, Ranma just nodded his head as he spared a glance at Kagome. If the smile on her face as well as the tears were anything to go by...

Shaking his head, Ranma reached out and gripped Kagome's shoulder, tugging her into a one armed hug as he pressed his nose into her hair. Taking a deep whiff of her calming scent, he felt a purr rise in the back of his throat, but had to force it down before he did something he would later regret.

Pulling back, he lifted her chin with his free hand and smiled at her, "there is no reason to cry Kagome, I'm right here and no this isn't a dream, so don't worry...I'm not going anywhere anytime soon..." Releasing Kagome, Ranma got to his feet and flashed everyone a soft smile before he started towards the door, "I had best be going now..."

'_If I don't, Akane just might come looking for me and I can't afford for her to mess with Kagome,_' feeling his inner youkai growl his agreement, Ranma started to turn when a hand gripped his wrist. Looking over his shoulder he found Kagome looking up at him with something akin to panic in her eyes.

"Couldn't you at least stay for a while longer? I mean, you did promise to tell me about your new life," Kagome trailed off as her face burned red with a blush of embarrassment. Stopping immediately, Ranma decided that Akane and the rest of them could rot because right now Kagome needed him.

Having made up his mind, Ranma turned around and shrugged his shoulders as a slight smirk quirked his lips, "well...I guess I could stay just a little longer, as long as I'm not a burden to anyone." Asami just chuckled before motioning him and Kagome over to the table, "not at all Ranma, you should know that by now..."

Scratching his neck, Ranma just smiled as he walked over and sat back down, almost sighing when Kagome took the seat next to him while smiling softly up at him the whole time. '_So this is how it feels to have a family? Heh, I can't believe what I've been missing...but not anymore...I swear it._'

Kagome watched Ranma closely, wanting to see the proof and know with her own eyes that he would keep his word and not abandon her to her despair again. If he ever did such a thing, then her life would no longer be worth living, shaking off such depressing thoughts, Kagome just smiled when Ranma's eyes landed upon her. '_I have this moment at least, for that I should be grateful..._'

Minutes passed by in what seemed mere moments as they finished the desert that Asami had prepared, it was a time that Ranma would never forget, after all, even in this life he had never really experienced anything like this before. Having people who care about you really was a wonderful thing.

After finishing their tea, Kagome drug Ranma with her back up to her bedroom, she wanted more time alone with him after all. Once they had entered, she once again made sure that the lock to her door was secure. There was no way she wanted anyone disturbing her time with Ranma.

Wondering just when she had become so possessive, Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down. She was surprised when moments later, Ranma joined her.

Tilting his head back, Ranma focused his eyes upon the ceiling, wishing for this moment to never end.

Feeling all her emotions and fears building up, Kagome knew that it wouldn't be long before she snapped and started crying, but she didn't care. Licking her lips nervously, Kagome braved a glance at Ranma before moving just a little closer to him, only to stop when she felt their shoulder's touch.

"Ranma...did you mean it?" His brows knitting in confusion, Ranma turned his head towards Kagome. He could smell the potent scent of fear and sorrow surrounding Kagome and couldn't help but wonder what had brought all this on. "Mean what Kagome?"

Sighing, Kagome felt the first of many tears begin its journey down the side of her cheek and under her chin. "What you said about not going anywhere...I...I just couldn't handle it if you left again and never came back...I just couldn't." As more tears joined the previous ones, Kagome flung both her arms about Ranma's shoulders and proceeded to squeeze him for all he was worth.

When Kagome had embraced him, Ranma knew that this whole mess had affected her a lot more than she had put on and was determined to put her fears to rest once and for all.

Nuzzling his nose into the hair at the top of her head, Ranma wrapped both his arms about Kagome's waist, lifting her and situating her gently in his lap. "I'm sorry Kagome...there was nothing I could have done to stop this from happening the way it did. I've never meant to hurt you, but I have anyway..."

Stilling at Ranma's words, Kagome felt a blush burn her cheeks even as she sank deeper into Ranma's comforting embrace, "it's alright Ranma...I...I just am so scared. I felt so empty when you disappeared like you did, I even took it upon myself to try and hunt Naraku down to try and beat an answer out of him. But in the end I just ran away...and then you appeared..."

She trailed off when she realized that she had said too much, feeling extremely exposed Kagome tried to move away, but Ranma's grip about her only seemed to tighten even more.

Ranma couldn't believe his ears, _'this is what Kagome is worried about? I can't believe it...does she actually think that I would abandon her after only just finding her again? I really must erase such thoughts from her mind...but how?' _

Having no idea how to handle a situation like this one, Ranma just continued to hold her in silence while rubbing gentle circles on her back. Kagome felt her body relax even as her tears began to dry up, '_he's so warm...kami, please don't take him from me again._'

Feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time, Ranma felt himself shutting down, his body and mind wanting nothing more than to lie down and go to sleep. Deciding to hell with it, he tightened his grip about Kagome before falling backwards onto her bed, an amused smirk crossing his lips when Kagome let out a surprised yelp.

Surprised was an understatement. Kagome was completely flustered, InuYasha had never done anything like this before and frankly it was confusing her. Something really life changing must have happened to him when he became Ranma Saotome and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he would ever tell her.

Yes, he had promised to tell her about himself, but since when did InuYasha ever want to talk about himself or his life? But she was willing to let it go for the moment, besides, she was feeling really sleepy.

Blinking her eyes drowsily, Kagome shifted in Ranma's embrace, moving into a more comfortable position even as she finally drifted off. One thought filtered through though before sleep claimed her, '_Just who is Ranma Saotome?_'

Feeling and hearing Kagome's breath evening out as she fell into a light slumber, Ranma brushed his fingers through a small lock of Kagome's hair even as he himself readied himself for a light nap. Shifting more into Kagome's side, Ranma buried his nose in the hair at the top of her head, taking deep lulling breaths even as he slowly drifted off.

'_**Female smells good,**_' smiling at his youkai's comment, Ranma closed his eyes.

"Yes she does..."

* * *

A/N- I know...a weird ending for a chapter like this, but I was going nowhere fast and it really needed to end somewhere...

Anyway, I hope you all liked it anyway and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out...it may be a while though...

Only time can tell...

Till then...

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: A New Twist

When Things Go Awry

* * *

A/N- Here we are, the chapt where Kagome gets a glimpse into Ranma's life and the problems for our re-budding couple begin to ensue...again

Anyway, sorry about the wait, I hope this chapt makes up for it!

Disclaimer- InuYasha is the property of Takahashi-san, I am but a lowly onna wishing for a chance to follow in her footsteps...I just hope I'm doing the character's justice...

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Ranma's Youkai's thoughts/talking**_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Twist

* * *

There was something buzzing and damn was it annoying.

Shifting, Kagome grumbled in her sleep filled haze as she let her hand fly. Whacking her alarm halfway across the room.

Smiling when the buzzing stopped, Kagome curled in closer to the warm form at her side, relishing in the heat she felt coming from it. Kagome stilled as her thoughts struck her, freezing, she tried to remember just when her pillows were so solid when a soft chuckle reached her ears.

A clearly male chuckle too.

Jerking herself into a sitting position even as her eyes flew open, Kagome was about to scream when her eyes met the amused blue-grey one's before her.

It took only a second before what had happened the previous day to all come flooding back to her and when it had, Kagome's face went completely red.

Feeling his smirk only deepen at Kagome's reaction to his presence first thing in the morning, Ranma pushed himself up and popped his back. Groaning at how good it felt.

Rubbing his neck, he got off of Kagome's bed and stretched his arms as well, "well, now I really need to leave..." turning back to face Kagome, Ranma smiled when he saw her slightly worried expression as she looked up at him. Sighing he shook his head, "stop it Kagome. You know as well as I do that I can't stay by your side 24/7, your grandfather would kill me, not to mention Akane..."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, while mentally slapping herself for being so selfish, "your right, I'm sorry...but, you will be at school today, right?" She winced at the desperation she heard in her own voice, just when had she become so clingy?

Smiling softly, Ranma gave a small mock bow and felt his smile melt into another smirk when Kagome's face started to turn red, "of course, as Milady wishes..."

Gaping at that, Kagome gripped the nearest object, which happened to be her pillow and chucked it across the room at Ranma. He easily dodged it before sticking his tongue out at her and then he was gone. The flapping of the drapes at her now open window the only proof that he hadn't just disappeared.

Sighing, Kagome spared a glance at the clock and seeing that she had about an hour and a half before she had to leave for school, she decided to get a quick shower in. '_Besides, I probably stink form being cooped up in here for three weeks straight..._' Her face scrunched up at such a thought, Kagome moved to do just that, determined to at least look nice for when she saw Ranma again.

Meanwhile...

Ranma had to take great care as he crept into the house, it was still early and other than Kasumi, no one else should be awake. Almost everyone in the Tendo household, including his ex-old man, were late risers.

As he made his way into the living room area, he caught his mother's scent and smiled, "good morning mother." Turning he was happy to see his mother leaning against the wall just across from him, she had a soft smile on her lips as she nodded her head in greeting.

"So, I guess things went well?" Blinking in confusion for a brief moment at his mother's words, it finally dawned on him. His scent. "Uh...well, I found Kagome...we are actually in her neighborhood," Nodoka just smiled as she walked over and gently shoved him towards the stairs, "that is good news, but right now I'd be worrying about going to school. You'd better wash up and change, Kasumi is making breakfast and has something important to tell you, so you had better hurry."

Chuckling, Ranma turned and did just as his mother had suggested. It took him all of fifteen minutes before he was walking into the kitchen, dressed and refreshed.

Kasumi was just barely serving his mother and smiled at him as he took his seat as well, "good morning Ranma-kun, how was you reunion with Kagome?"

Ranma's eyebrows went up at that and Kasumi just chuckled before whispering something, her form shimmered slightly before fading and showing that she was actually a full-blooded kitsune youkai. Feeling jaw drop in surprise, Ranma could only stare at her, barely able to believe what he was seeing.

Kasumi didn't seem bothered by Ranma's reaction and quickly went about serving him and then herself, after all, they didn't have much time. The others would be getting up soon.

Taking a sip of her tea, Kasumi turned her attention upon Ranma, "I suppose this must be a big shock to you Ranma, but before you ask, no, the other's don't know and all three are 100 percent human."

His jaw snapping shut, Ranma narrowed his eyes even as he stashed some of his eggs into his mouth, making sure to chew it quickly. "Alright then, how can you be a youkai and a full-blooded one at that if you're Soun's daughter..." Kasumi just chuckled before leaning on her elbow, "the truth is, I'm not Ranma. My real father and mother were both killed when I was just born, so as such I was eventually adopted by a fine couple who couldn't have children."

Breathing deeply of the aroma drifting from her tea, Kasumi sighed, "as I grew older, I found that as a kitsune I have an aptitude for herbs. Wanting to help my adopted parents, I researched a way to make it so they could have children. In fact, that is how I met your mother and discovered who I really am, rather ironic if you think about it."

Ranma just smiled, '_maybe this does make sense after all...I did have something almost like this happened to me when I was InuYasha, so I suppose that I can understand._' "I have one question..." Kasumi looked up from her tea and was happy to see the understanding in Ranma's eyes, "yes?"

"Yesterday, my mother showed respect to you and promised to explain it later. So, just what was that all about?" Ranma didn't know how else to put it, so just coming out and saying it seemed to be like the right thing to do.

Nodoka just shook her head before turning to Kasumi, "so, do you want to explain it, or shall I do the honor's?" Kasumi tilted her head slightly as she kept her eyes upon Ranma, and frankly it was making him rather uncomfortable. "Go ahead, either way is fine."

"Alright then," turning towards Ranma, Nodoka lifted two fingers. "There are two things you need to know. One, is that my grandmother was half-kitsune and that one of her half-brother's was Kasumi's father. Making us related. Two, Kasumi is about to be married to Dr. Tofu, who also is a youkai like us. He is an Ookami and is the next in line to becoming the Lord of the North."

Ranma blinked several times as he absorbed that information, "so, he's somehow related to Kouga?" Nodoka felt a gentle smile cross her lips, her son really was a quick study after all. "Yes, Kouga is in fact his father. How though, I cannot tell you. In fact, no one has seen Kouga for years, most think he's dead. But, one way or another, Akira will soon take over his father's place with Kasumi at his side."

Chuckling, Ranma lifted his cup and nodded towards Kasumi, "congratulations Milady, you have my blessing. Oh, am I invited to the wedding?" Kasumi started laughing, a smile curling her lips. "Of course Ranma. I want you and that lovely young lady of yours to both attend, after all, you're family. It's the least I could do..."

Feeling his face burn lightly at the mention of Kagome, Ranma merely nodded his head before stilling in his seat. Kasumi must have heard it as well, because she quickly put up her concealment spell, "well Ranma, what do you think of going to a new school? Do you think you'll make any friends today?"

Ranma opened his mouth to respond when Nabiki and Soun came walking in. "Morning...hey, what are you doing up so early Ranma, you usually only get up twenty minutes before school starts." Stifling at snicker at Nabiki's question, Ranma drank the rest of his tea, before getting to his feet.

"I just felt like it, that's all. I'll see you later Kasumi, mom," and with that, Ranma strolled from the room. He glanced up at the clock and smiled, '_looks like I can walk with Kagome to school after all. For once I'm glad that Akane sleeps in like she does..._'

His smile only deepened as he exited the house, it would take him ten minutes to get to Kagome's home if he walked. Deciding to forego that, Ranma leapt up onto the roof of the house and proceeded to Kagome's. It took him only three minutes.

Kagome had just grabbed her bag and was making her way out the door when out of nowhere, Ranma landed at her side, a smile on his lips. Holding her chest and biting her cheek to keep from screaming, Kagome narrowed her eyes at Ranma. Balling up her fist she swung and made a perfect hit.

Wincing as he gripped the back of his head where Kagome had whacked him, Ranma gave her the best puppy eyed look he could, "what was that for Kagome?" Crossing her arms, Kagome started walking, "like you didn't know. I didn't find it funny when you did that as InuYasha, so why the heck do you think I would now?!"

Shaking his head, Ranma hurried to keep up with Kagome, '_she'll never change, same old Kagome._'

For the first time in a long time, the walk to school was rather uneventful. No fiancé's, no Kuno's, no anyone. It was just him and Kagome the whole way and frankly, Ranma preferred it that way.

Kagome had kept an eye on Ranma the whole way to school and was rather surprised to see that he seemed rather happy, which confused her, '_InuYasha always hated anything about my school, but now, he doesn't seem to care...why?_'

She was about to ask him just that when next thing she knew, Ranma was holding her in his arms while snarling with narrowed eyes at someone. Being used to things like this happening in the feudal era, Kagome reached towards her back only to remember that she didn't have her bow or arrows, that this was present day Japan.

Sighing, she turned her head to look at whoever it was that had pissed Ranma off, only to have her eyebrows lifting in surprise. Standing four feet away was a panda bear, an honest to kami panda bear.

Ranma couldn't believe his rotten luck, of all people to find him with Kagome, it just had to be his so called '_father._' Taking a deep breath, Ranma gently set Kagome back onto her feet before taking her hand and giving it a gentle tug. "Come on, we don't want to be late to school."

Kagome sensed that there was more to this than Ranma was willing to express at that moment and seeing the panda raise a sign that had the word son followed by a question mark on it; well that was enough to make up her mind for her. Nodding her head, Kagome let Ranma lead her on.

Once they were several blocks away from where they had encountered the panda, Kagome tightened her grip on Ranma's hand, "you better explain all this later, knowing you, that panda has something to do with you and I want answers. You get me Ranma?"

Biting the inner part of his lip, Ranma just nodded his head. He was having enough trouble holding his youkai at bay as it was and talking wouldn't help him much. '_**You idiot! You let the old man see our female, now she will be in danger! Moron!**_' Tasting blood even as he saw Kagome's school looming in the horizon, Ranma took yet another deep and calming breath.

Something that he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

'_I know damn it! So stop rubbing it in...after school is out, I'll explain things to Kagome and then handle the old man. So shut the hell up until then!_' That earned him a snarl in reply but no other retort, and frankly, Ranma was glad of it.

Reaching the school grounds, Kagome thought about releasing Ranma's hand but thought better of it. Who cared what her friends thought, the more time she had with Ranma the better. "You ready for this Ranma?" Glancing to her side, Kagome felt a smile cross her lips when Ranma smirked at her before tugging her forewords.

"Are you kidding? I'm ready for anything!" '_At least I hope I am..._'

Kagome's soft laughter followed them all the way into the school, leaving behind confused and shocked students.

------------------------------------------------0o0-------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Sigh...that felt so good!! I haven't been able to write like this for the longest time...it seems things are slowly getting better...

Well, at least I hope so...

Anyway, I hope everyone's on the same page as me...and not confused as hell...

The next chapt will be where Kagome finally gets to see just what kind of life Ranma had before awakening, not to mention meeting the plague known as Akane Tendo...

But that's all for next time, so I hope ya'll stick with me...

Any comments or suggestions are welcome, so feel free to give me a piece of your mind...

Till next time...

Ja Ne!!


	7. Chapter 6: A Not So Typical Day

When Things Go Awry

* * *

A/N- Welcome back peeps!!

Whelp, this didn't take too long, at least I hope it didn't...

Disclaimer- InuYasha and Ranma 1/2, mine? Who are you kidding?! I am merely borrowing and mixing their worlds, nothing more, nothing less...

This is it, the chapt in which Kagome's world clashes with Ranma's, just what'll happen? Read on to find out!!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Ranma's Youkai's Thoughts/Talking**_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: A Not So Typical Day At School

* * *

Class had started out fine, well as fine as it could be, considering.

Kagome and Ranma had reached their classroom in record time, it was fifteen minutes until the bell would ring and class would begin.

Ignoring the looks being sent her way, Kagome pulled Ranma along behind her as she made her way through the other students and to her desk. Setting her backpack on the ground, Kagome motioned to the desk that sat right behind her. The girl who'd sat there before had transferred out sometime the month before, so the seat was open and that was just where Ranma would sit. Kagome would make sure of that.

Following Kagome's silent command, Ranma tossed his own bag onto the desk behind Kagome's before sitting down on the desk top. All eyes in the room were upon them and even though it made him feel really uncomfortable, Ranma was more worried about how all this was affecting Kagome.

"So this is what it looks like in here, I've always wondered." Kagome sat in her seat and smiled up at him, just happy that he had broken the silence for them, "well, it's probably not as nice as the one you were in before. But I like it." Shaking his head at that, Ranma slowly released her hand before moving into his own seat, leaning on his elbows as he bent towards Kagome.

"It was fine enough, but I think I'm going to like it here..." he trailed off when he noticed Kagome's friends approaching, each one of them seemed content to stare at him. From the look of things, they were clearly checking him out.

Curling his lip in disgust, Ranma turned to look out the window, not wanting anything to do with those girls. He got enough of that from Akane, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Kodatchi.

Noticing Ranma's anger, Kagome was about to ask him what was wrong when a touch to her shoulder stopped her. Turning her head, she froze when she saw Yumi, Yuka, and Eri standing before her. Each one had a star struck look on their face and Kagome had to force herself not to scowl, they were staring at Ranma. Her Ranma.

She didn't even blink at her own thoughts. She knew what she felt and what she wanted, and nothing or no one was going to take it from her, not this time. "Hi guys," when they all jerked at her voice and turned to face her, Kagome felt one of her hands clench into a fist. '_Calm, stay calm..._'

"Uh...sorry, I guess we were spacing for a moment there." Yumi's face had flushed red while Yuka was still staring at Ranma, Eri just smiled at her. "We're glad you're here Kagome, we've missed you. Besides, it's nice to know that you are feeling better."

Smiling at them, Kagome nodded her head. Yuka then turned her attention upon her and had a peculiar look upon her face. "Who is he Kagome? I've never seen him before, is he a new student?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome let her smile shift into an acidic one. "Actually, he's just moved into the neighborhood. He an old friend of mine and it's been good to see him again. His name is Ranma Saotome...Ranma," turning his head to look at Kagome, Ranma gave a nod of his head, indicating that he was listening.

"Ranma, these are my friends. Yumi, Yuka, and Eri. Guys, this is Ranma." Giving an inclination of his head, Ranma let a gentle smile cross his lips, "It's a pleasure, Kagome has told me a lot about you guys..." Each one of the girls blushed prettily even as they began giggling.

Gritting his teeth, Ranma just continued to smile and was rather relieved when the bell sounded. It was time to start class.

Jerking at the sound of the bell, Yumi glanced over Ranma before turning to Kagome once again, "guess we better get to our seats. But ummm...well, we'd really like it if you joined us for lunch today Ranma," forcing down a growl of annoyance, Ranma just shook his head, "I'd love too."

As a smile crossed each of their faces at Ranma's words, Kagome's friends finally turned and made their ways to their own seats. Leaving Ranma and Kagome alone, at last.

Dropping his head onto his desk in defeat, Ranma just groaned when Kagome patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Ranma, I won't let them harm you." Lifting his head at that, Ranma narrowed his eyes playfully at Kagome, "oh really? And just why do I need protecting?"

Kagome smiled and was about to reply when the teacher cleared his throat, attempting to get everyone's attention. "Alright, that's enough. Settle down, we have a long day ahead of us today, but first I have an announcement to make. We have two new transfer students, their names are..."

He didn't get to finish because the door to the classroom slammed open as a young girl, that Kagome could guess was a year or so younger than herself, practically ran into the room. She froze the second she entered though and bowed to the teacher, he merely blinked before motioning to one of the empty seats in the back of the room.

"Take a seat and please try not to be late next time." The girl nodded her head before bowing again and making her way through the room, as she did she passed Kagome and stopped for but a second to glare straight at Ranma, before moving past him to finally take her seat.

Kagome felt her brows knit in confusion, '_who is that girl and why did she look at Ranma like that?_' The teacher cleared his throat once again, catching Kagome's attention.

"As I was saying, the names of the new students are Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. Please rise so that we know who you are." Ranma stood and so did the girl that had come late, Kagome glanced up at Ranma and he flashed her an apologetic look. Deciding to ask him about it later, Kagome turned back around in her seat and pulled out a notebook.

"Thank you. You both may sit down now."

Sitting down, Ranma let out a sigh. Things had just gotten a bit more complicated.

He had been hoping that Akane would have been placed in a different class for being a year younger than himself and Kagome, but it seemed that his lack of luck was sticking with him. '_Kami, she'd better not try anything today. After all, I need to explain all this to Kagome still, not to mention the whole curse thing, as well as the fiancée situation. Damn my life sucks!_'

The rest of the day passed almost as if in a flash, lunch came and went. Ranma had sat with Kagome and her friends as he had promised, but in turn he had to deal with the withering glare that Akane seemed to have glued to his person. But he was used to her being this way, so he didn't let it bother him as he enjoyed his time with Kagome.

As the final bell rang and all the students started filling out of the classroom, Ranma had remained seated. Having seen this, Kagome remained as well, worried about what was happening. After all, that girl, Akane hadn't stopped staring at him for the whole day and frankly, it was starting to piss her off.

When the last person left, Ranma got to his feet and smoothed his pants as he turned towards where Akane stood, her expression thunderous. He heard Kagome get to her feet behind him and almost smiled when she placed one of her hands upon his shoulder, it was comforting, her presence.

That was the last straw for Akane it seemed.

Narrowing her eyes even more, she pointed directly at him. "What the heck is going on here Ranma?! Why the hell have you been avoiding me all day and just who is that girl behind you? Heh, probably another of your fiancée's, am I right?!"

Turning she stomped over to the window and kicked the wall, "But that's typical of you, so tell me Ranma. Did you spend last night with that woman?!"

Gritting his teeth, Ranma placed his hand upon the desk at his side, feeling his claws break free from the spell to dig into the wood. Kagome noticed this and not wanting this problem to escalate more than it had already, she stepped around Ranma and walked over to Akane, her expression calm and collected.

"I am sorry for any incontinence that has been caused, but hopefully I can put your fears to rest." Akane had turned to face her and was currently giving her a look that could kill. But Kagome, having been used to seeing such looks almost daily, just smiled.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, Ranma and I have known each other for a very long time. We are old friends." Sparing a glance back at Ranma, Kagome felt her smile deepen at the surprised look on his face. "To answer you questions, I am not his fiancée, nor have I ever been. And yes, he did spend the night at my home last night."

Hearing the girl before her snort in annoyance, Kagome turned away, not wanting Akane to see the look on her face. '_What a jerk! I mean, first thing she does is to accuse and then she mocks. Has she no manners?_'

"We had met on the street and I invited him home for diner. After talking for a lengthy amount of time, it had gotten rather late and so he stayed the night with my brother. And as for today, he hasn't been avoiding you, there's just been so much happening that he hasn't had a chance to speak with you."

Shaking her head ruefully, Kagome held out her hand, "in any case, it is a pleasure to meet you. I take it you are a friend of Ranma's as well?"

Akane looked down at her hand for all of two seconds before turning and stomping past Kagome, making her way right up to Ranma. Stopping mere inches from him, she glared up at him, "like I believe any of that bull! You owe me an explanation Ranma, you've been acting weird lately and I want to know why!"

Closing his eyes, Ranma groaned in pure distaste.

"I owe you no such explanation Akane and for you to call Kagome a liar is wrong. She's not lying, we are friends and have just been reminiscing. But what I do with my life and with other's is none of your damn business, you get me?!" His expression was hard, as were his eyes as he looked down upon the stubborn girl before him.

The shocked look on her face was priceless and feeling rather good that he'd put Akane in her place, Ranma snatched up his bag as well as Kagome's. "Just go home Akane, we can talk later. Come on Kagome, let's go." Turning he didn't even spare Akane a second glance as he strolled out of the classroom, Kagome hot on his heels.

Once out of the classroom and halfway down the hall, Kagome glanced up at Ranma, "what was that all about? That girl really needs an attitude adjustment, I mean, what's her problem. It's not like she your girlfriend or anything."

Wincing at Kagome's comment, Ranma kept walking. '_That talk has to happen soon...but first things first,_' "I'll explain about that later, I made a promise and I intend to keep it." When Kagome flashed him a confused look, he just smiled, "my mother wanted to meet you and besides, I promised that your mother could meet her too."

With that said, he stopped, wrapping an arm about Kagome's waist, he lifted her bridal style as he moved to a nearby open window. Upon reaching it he leapt out, "we'd better hurry, that way we can get there before Akane shows." Kagome just nodded her head as she snuggled in closer to Ranma, taking comfort in his warmth.

--0o0--

A/N- That's the end of another chapter...

It's nice to be able to write so much after such a long time...anyway, the next chapt is on the way...

And it's where Ranma explains everything to Kagome, plus there's the appearance of one of Ranma's jusenkyou buddies.

Reviews are always nice...

Till next time then!

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 7: Life As Ranma Saotome

When Things Go Awry

* * *

A/N- Hey! Here's the next installment...

I can't believe how much of a roll I've been on when it comes to this!

Disclaimer- InuYasha, Ranma 1/2, mine? Heh, where'd you get a silly idea like that! Phfit! I just like borrowing characters, that's it!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Youkai talking/Ranma's Youkai's Thoughts**_'

Anyway, enjoy the flick!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Life as Ranma Saotome

* * *

It had taken hardly any time at all, at least it seemed that way to Kagome.

They had reached a medium sized home that had a dojo attached to it and Kagome blinked in surprise when Ranma set her on her feet. He smiled at her before walking towards the house, letting loose a low howl, that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

Mere moments later, two women came walking out of the house. One had her hair fastened back and looked to be drying her hands on the apron she wore, while the other's hair remained free even as her blue-grey eyes sparkled. '_This must be Ranma's mother, but what about the other one?_'

Kagome spared a glance at Ranma, who had been watching her. "Kagome, this is my mother, Nodoka Saotome. And she is Kasumi Tendo, my friend..." Ranma motioned to the two women and Kagome just smiled, nodding her head in greeting.

Smiling, Nodoka moved closer, her eyes running over the girl before her. '_This must be __**the**__ Kagome, she is rather adequate,_' "Hello, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss. Higurashi, please, come inside."

Blinking in surprise, Kagome's brows knit in confusion, "umm, how did you know my last name?" Chuckling, Nodoka just waved her hand in the air, "that was easy, it's because I have heard of you young lady. Your adventures in feudal Japan are rather famous among demon society, even now. But enough of that, Kasumi has prepared some rice balls, please join us. Ranma, come."

Having said her piece, Nodoka made her way into the house, Kasumi at her heels as they left behind a smirking Ranma and a rather frustrated Kagome. '_What the heck just happened?!_'

Chuckling, Ranma shook his head in bemusement even as he gripped Kagome's wrist, dragging her stunned form after him and into the house. He knew that they didn't have much time until Akane, Nabiki, their father, as well as his...well, as well as the panda, would soon be returning.

That was something that, frankly...he wanted to miss.

Once inside the house, Ranma lead her to the living room and proceeded to help her sit down, making himself comfortable at her side. From the look on Kagome's face, he knew that he'd have to explain but the fact that she had still followed him spoke volumes in his book.

Nodoka was already waiting at the table while Kasumi was placing some rice balls onto plates before bringing them over, after making sure that everyone had a fair share, Kasumi sat as well. Which is when Nodoka decided to begin, releasing her spell, Ranma and Kasumi followed suit.

Which left Kagome stunned, she was surrounded by three full-blooded youkai's, she wasn't frightened but she was surprised. '_I knew about his mother already, but what about this kitsune, just who is she?_'

Seeing the confusion in Kagome's eyes, Nodoka just smiled, "I am sure that you have a lot of questions and I will do my best to answer them, but first, I'd like to know. Do you know who my son really is?" Nodoka was sure that Kagome knew something about it, but she wanted to be one hundred percent sure before they had their talk.

Kagome gave a nod of her head even as she looked at Ranma, "yes, he is InuYasha, a half-demon from feudal Japan. Naraku sent him forewords in time, thus merging him and his reincarnation, making him who he is now. Ranma Saotome, a practitioner of martial arts."

Nodoka felt her smile deepen at Kagome's words, "excellent, that saves me a lot of trouble. Before we continue, Ranma, have you told her about your curse?" Seeing Ranma's face pale, Nodoka shook her head before nodding her head towards Kasumi. To which Kasumi pulled out a hidden pot of cold water.

Ranma leapt to his feet, narrowing his eyes in anger at his mother and Kasumi, "don't you even dare!" Kasumi just flashed him a sympathetic smile before throwing the contents of the cup right in his face, to which all Ranma could think was, '_fuck._' And then he felt the change take place, he closed his eyes in shame when he heard Kagome's gasp of surprise.

Just what would she think of him now?

She couldn't believe her eyes, there was no way this was real. It couldn't be.

Before her stood Ranma, but he looked female, very female. '_How is this possible, what the heck is going on here?_' "Ra...Ranma? Is...is that you?"

Sighing when he heard Kagome's confused voice, Ranma sat back down and banged his head upon the table before him. This wasn't how he wanted to tell her about this, sometimes he really hated his mother.

Chuckling, Nodoka turned towards Kagome, "that is him Miss. Higurashi. As I have already said, he's cursed. I suspect that you have heard of Jusenkyou, correct?"

Kagome's eyes widened at that, Jusenkyou, of course she knew it. Hell, she'd even been there. "Yes...but, how could he have fallen in? I mean, what kind of moron wouldn't listen to the story's the guide told. I mean, come on..." turning towards Ranma, Kagome gave him a once over again, "what are you, stupid?"

Jerking at Kagome's words, Ranma slumped even as he growled low in his throat. Being in his female form, it sounded more like a purr than anything threatening, "It's not my fault, it's that stupid Panda's! Besides, how do you know about the springs Kagome?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome leant back upon her hands, "I've been there. It's a typical spot that my class goes to every year, in fact, we're going to be headed over there soon. But it doesn't really matter, all we need is Kaede and removing your curse would be a snap."

Blinking in surprise at Kagome's words, Ranma felt a smile begin to cross his lips. He couldn't believe he didn't remember that miko's could conduct exorcisms, something that would remove not only his Jusenkyou curse, but all of the other's he had as well.

Feeling as if a heavy load had been lifted from his shoulders, he placed his hand upon Kagome's and squeezed gently, "thanks Kagome, I'd almost forgotten about that. We definitely need to make a trip to see Kaede sometime soon, but first, we need to get this talk started. It's important that you understand what's going on Kagome."

Lifting an eyebrow, Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "that's alright with me, after all, you do owe me an explanation." Hearing Nodoka's chuckle, Kagome turned towards her. "Yes, that is very correct. I assume that you have already met Akane," seeing Kagome nod her head, Nodoka felt her smile deepen.

"Alright, I'll start at the beginning."

-Exactly One Hour Later--

Nodoka sat back in her chair as she took a sip of the tea that Kasumi had prepared. Across the table, Kagome was gaping like a fish while Ranma was as red as a cherry. Kasumi sat her cup down and placed her crossed hands upon the table, "now then, Miss. Higurashi. Nodoka and I were wondering if you would be so kind as to assist Ranma in the removal of all his fiancée's. But only if your interested."

Snapping her mouth shut at that, Kagome gave Ranma a hard stare before letting a deep smirk cross her lips as she faced Nodoka again. "I'd love to...but, Ranma has to do something for me first." Crossing her arms over her chest and feeling like she was on the top of the world, Kagome, Nodoka, and Kasumi all turned their attentions upon Ranma.

Blinking in surprise and embarrassment, Ranma flicked his eyes at the three scheming females before him, "just what is it that you want me to do Kagome?" He tried to keep his voice firm and unbothered, but nope, it just had to come out sounding weak and frightened.

'_Sometimes I really hate women...how do they do it? Make a man a weakling within moments...well, all I know is that it's damned scary._' He could even hear his youkai's purr of agreement, well, at least that's one thing they had in common. Well, that and their attraction to Kagome of course.

Tapping her chin, Kagome thought it over. What she really wanted from him she didn't want to force him into doing, not that it wouldn't be satisfying to try, but she wanted him to choose it of his own free will. After all, you can't force someone to fall in love.

"Ah, I know! I want you to let Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Naraku see you in your female form. And anyone else I decide to add, agreed?" Kagome couldn't stop the sheer sound of her amusement at this from entering her voice, after all, it wasn't everyday that one had a case like this one to deal with.

Paling at Kagome's demands, Ranma thought about pleading for his mother or Kasumi to help him when he heard their muffled laughter. They'd left him out to sea on this one and there wasn't a raft in sight.

Groaning, Ranma sank into his chair in defeat, "alright, I'll do it. But I swear, I'll get you back for this Kagome." Pointing his finger at Kagome, Ranma tried to be threatening, but if the look on her face was anything to go by, then he'd failed miserably.

Patting Ranma on the back, Kagome pushed back her chair and got to her feet, "well, I'd best be heading home now. Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten." Bowing to Kasumi and Nodoka, Kagome smiled softly, "I'd like to invite you both over for diner tomorrow, my mother would love to meet you Mrs. Saotome and you as well Kasumi-dono."

Smiling in return, Nodoka got to her feet as well and pulled Kagome into a one-armed hug, "tell her we'd love too, thank you Miss. Higurashi. Will six be alright?" Kagome just nodded her head before returning the hug, she then pulled free and made her way towards the door, "I'll see you all later, Ranma, would you mind walking me home?"

Nodding his head, Ranma got up as well, following her from the house. Once outside, Ranma stuck his hands into his pockets as he started walking, Kagome at his side. "Ranma, how have you been able to handle all this and remain sane? I mean, it's like you've been given a really bad life. When I think about what your mother told me, man, I want to break out my arrows and start purifying some jerks!"

Kagome had fisted her hand in the air in emphasis, Ranma just chuckled, "why not start now? Heck, I'd be glad to help." Shaking her head, Kagome swatted Ranma's shoulder even as laughter burbled up in her chest, "hah, hah, very funny Ranma. But you know as well as I do, that would be a far too nice fate for them. Especially after you consider what they'd been doing to you all these years."

Scratching his neck, Ranma nodded his head. "You're right, I..." freezing, Ranma growled low in his throat even as he brought his concealment spell back up. Even in his female form, his hair remained black, not that he really cared at the moment. He had more important things to worry about after all.

He'd scented someone coming, a someone that frankly, he didn't wish to see at the moment. Taking a step closer to Kagome, Ranma nodded his head in the direction their '_guest_' was approaching in, "one of them is coming, stay close to me Kagome. I'll make sure that you're safe, there's no telling what he'll do."

Nodding her head, Kagome reached out and gripped Ranma's hand, latching onto his side. She didn't care if he was a female at the moment, she didn't care if people thought they were lesbian's, Ranma was Ranma, no matter what he looked like on the outside. '_Let's just hope that whoever it is, is here for a friendly visit._'

Seconds later, just as Ranma had said, a figure came running around the corner and nearly ran them over. Coming to sliding stop a few feet away, the figure turned, his goldenrod clothes rustling as he lifted something that looked way to heavy for someone his size to lift.

Groaning, Ranma cussed under his breath. It was just his luck.

"Ranma! Where were you?! Why didn't you show up at the meeting place, have you no honor?!"

Yes, it was Ryouga Hibiki and he was spouting off about some such nonsense dealing with yet another challenge he'd sent, with a date set for four weeks prior. Rolling his eyes, Ranma used his free hand to rub the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on.

* * *

A/N- I know, not a nice place to leave it, but the chapter was getting too long.

Anyway, the next chapt is underway and should be done soon. I'm really on a roll right now, even if it's three in the morning!

Whelp, reviews are nice and I'd love to hear any comments or suggestions you guys have for me...

So until next time...

Ja Ne! XP


	9. Chapter 8: Just One More To Add

When Things Go Awry

A/N- 'ello! Welcome to the next chapt of WTGA! And sorry about the wait on this...really didn't mean to take this long!

But still, I really seem to be getting into this one, so I might just finish this one sooner than I thought!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or Ranma 1/2, they are the respective property of Takahashi-sensei. I am but humbly borrowing them for my own wayward imagination...

Whelp, this chapts going to feature one of Ranma's fellow cursed '_friends_', one that has a secret just like Ranma does...

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Inner Youkai Talking**_'

Chapter 8: 

Just One More To Add...

There just had to be someplace else where he could have been, but no, such was Ranma's luck. '_Might as well get this over with._'

"Look, Ryouga. I've been busy, or haven't you heard yet? The Tendo house and Dojo burned to the ground and we were forced to relocate, so frankly, I don't have time for any of your silly challenges, alright. Now if you please, I have somewhere to be." With that, he tightened his grip on Kagome's arm and tugged her along, determined to just get to Kagome's and have a nice hot bowl of ramen before taking a hot shower.

But as with everything else, Ryouga leapt into the frey, attempting to take Ranma down once again. Knowing this would happen, Ranma tightened his grip on Kagome and moved out of the way just in time. "Alright, what is it this time Ryouga? Huh? What did I do this time?"

Frankly Ranma just couldn't take it anymore, heck, he had no idea how he'd ever been able to put up with this stuff. '_Can't I go just a single day without having to fight with somebody? Huh? Is that too much to ask?_'

'_**Kill the whelp then, he deserves it after all...**_' Narrowing his eyes further at his Youkai's input, Ranma had to clench his fist to keep from doing just as his Youkai said. After all, it did sound rather tempting.

Kagome looked up at Ranma and felt her concern for him increase when his eyes started to flash amber, knowing just where this was going, Kagome reached up and cupped Ranma's cheek to gain his attention.

Looking at Kagome when he felt her touch, Ranma felt his heart leap in his chest when Kagome smiled at him while whispering softly, "shhh...it's alright. Let me talk to him, I'll see what I can do, alright?"

Ranma could only nod his head as he slid his arms free from about Kagome, her smile deepened before she turned to face Ryouga, who looked rather confused at the moment. But considering the fact that he was watching two females hugging each other, Kagome wasn't surprised in the slightest.

Bowing, Kagome straightened up and quirked her head to one side, "my name is Kagome Higurashi, I take it that you are Ryouga Hibiki. I've heard all about you and your..." Kagome chuckled softly, "relationship with Ranma."

Blinking, Ryouga glanced between the girl before him and Ranma, not understanding anything going on at all. "Ummm, I see...but, look...this is between me and Ranma, so please do not interfere."

He then narrowed his eyes at Ranma for letting a girl take his place, but it surprised him when Ranma just began laughing. '_Has he lost his mind or something?_' "What is so damn funny Ranma?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the clearly angered tone to Ryouga's voice and she couldn't help but think that she'd seen this type of behavior before, but where? Closing her eyes, she searched her mind and when she found it, her eyes snapped open in shocked understanding. There was more going on here than met the eye.

Clearing her throat, Kagome glanced at Ranma. Seeing this, he stopped laughing immediately, he knew that look. Licking his lips nervously, he inched closer to Kagome, being careful of his steps.

Ryouga was shocked when he saw this, just what the heck was going on here and why was Ranma being so obedient towards this woman...who was this woman? Not to mention, just when did she find out about the curse?

"Ranma, smell him and tell me what you smell." Kagome kept her voice steady and strong as she turned her eyes back upon the '_young man_' standing a couple feet away. She had a hunch and if she was correct, then they may have just found a way to kill two birds with one stone. After all, you couldn't confuse that look in his eyes.

It was desire, plain and simple. '_Sometimes it good to be a miko, I probably wouldn't have noticed otherwise. And besides, I promised that I would give Ranma a hand in ridding him of his fiances._'

Raising an eyebrow at Kagome's request, Ranma did as she had asked and took a deep pull of the air about them. Almost immediately, his eyes blew wide as the scent surrounding Ryouga registered in his mind and it was more surprising than he'd ever thought.

"Ryouga, drop it."

Flinching at the tone of Ranma's voice and the pure power behind it, Ryouga shivered, actually shivered. "Wha...what are you talking about?"

Growling, Ranma muttered ramen under his breath, letting the change take place. He then narrowed his eyes at the completely stunned person standing before him. "I'm talking about your concealment spell, drop it now."

If there was anything that could cause Ryouga to panic, it was those very words. Glancing nervously between Kagome and Ranma, Ryouga knew there was nowhere to run and finally gave a nod of accent in defeat.

Muttering, '_Forest_,' a change began to take place even as Ryouga's own concealment spell dropped.

Revealing a full-blooded Ookami Youkai, **Female**.

Kagome felt a smile of pure satisfaction cross her lips as she looked their now female companion over, '_I knew I was right._'

Ryouga's appearance hadn't changed too much, her hair was longer and she was a little bit taller and had a bust. But other than that, nothing else was different.

Ranma could only gape in utter surprise, as he took all this in.

Now, he expected the Youkai part, but not the female one. Shaking his head in utter denial, he thought back on all their fights over Akane and anything else.

Not one thing had hinted to such a secret, how, how had she been able to pull this off for all these years and so convincingly too?

"Why...why Ryouga, why did you hide something so important?"

Snorting, Ryouga tossed her hair over her shoulder even as she narrowed her eyes at Ranma, "do you think that it would have been easy to tell you that not only was I not human but female as well? I mean, look at you! Why did you not tell me, huh?"

Back-peddling slightly at that, Ranma narrowed his eyes even further, "it's not like I knew about all this or anything! I mean, I barely found out as it is...hmph!" Crossing his arms, Ranma turned away, "and I thought you were my friend."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome lifted a hand and let it fly. A loud '_crack_' filled the immediate area, causing Ryouga to nearly jump, while Ranma just clutched his cheek as he stared wide eyed at Kagome.

"Grow up, both of you! Ranma...apologize right now!" Keeping her voice steady and her eyes hard, Kagome glared Ranma down.

Gulping, Ranma gave a hesitant nod of his head. '_She's still scary, but at least she didn't say that word...I wonder if it would still work?_' He shivered when he remembered the pain of face-planting, '_on second thought, I don't wanna know._'

Shaking off his thoughts, Ranma turned towards Ryouga and bowed, "I'm sorry Ryouga, I didn't mean to jump on you like that. So...sorry..."

Ryouga could only blink in utter surprise, she just couldn't believe her eyes, not only had this human female subdued Ranma. But she had gotten him to appologize, proving that he feared her...but why...she looked so weak.

"Uh, don't worry about it...I'm sorry I didn't tell you either. But um...I do want to know one thing, what did you mean when you said you'd barely found out?" Ryouga didn't know if it was safe or not, but she still walked over to stand next to Ranma anyway. It wasn't in her nature to just sit back and watch things, not when she was a part of it.

Kagome smiled at that, "have you ever heard of the tale of the half-demon and the miko who with the help of their friends..." Ryouga jumped right in on that one, "fought against an evil that plauged us all."

She raised an eyebrow in silent questioning, "yes I know that story, almost every Youkai does, why?"

"Well, that's the simple part. I am the shikon miko and Ranma is the reincarnation of the half-demon, InuYasha. In fact, you might say, he is InuYasha." Smirking as Ranma stuck his tongue out at her, Kagome turned to take in Ryouga's reaction.

Currently making a great impression of a fish out of water, Ryouga could only stare at Ranma her eyes wide with utter surprise and shock. Which really made Ranma feel rather uncomfortable.

And when she didn't stop after a few moments, he snapped. "Alright! Enough, stop staring at me like that, you know the truth now alright so just stop it."

Blushing heavily when she realized what she'd been doing, Ryouga turned her head away. "I...um...sorry. I didn't mean to stare..."

A small chuckle suddenly interrupted their conversation and both Ranma and Ryouga looked to the source. Kagome just waved her hand as their eyes fell upon her, "I couldn't help it. You two are so silly, and all over such a small thing too. It's just too much!"

Blinking in confusion for a moment as he thought on her words, Ranma's eyes slowly widened as his Youkai realized just what Kagome had. "_**Don't just stand here idiot! She's a threat to our female!**_" Stiffening immediately at what that meant, Ranma turned and walked over to Kagome's side.

Looking directly at Ryouga, Ranma slid both his arms about Kagome's waist. Pulling her back against his chest firmly. Earning him a gasp of surprise from both women.

Making sure their eyes were locked, Ranma then tilted his head and pressed his nose against the skin beneath Kagome's ear. Jaw dropping, Ryouga could only gape at them.

Shifting uncomfortably and feeling her face beginning to heat, Kagome pinched Ranma's arm. "Hey! What are you doing Ranma? This isn't the time for such things! People might get the wrong idea, your still in your female form, remember?"

Ignoring Kagome's words, Ranma kept his eyes on Ryouga, waiting to see if she got the picture or not. It seemed for several moments that she was just confused, until realization flashed through her eyes as well as a pained one. "So you two are together huh? Well isn't that surprising...what did you tell Akane?"

Stiffening at those words, Ranma growled lowly, "She doesn't know. And I plan to keep it that way for the time being, so if you would. I'd like it if you didn't go blabbing to her, alright wolf?"

Ryouga was about to respond when sudden shouting sounded nearby, shouting that both of them recognixed. And both immediately raised their consealment spells, it seemed that they would soon have company.

Up ahead of them, from around the corner came running not only Akane but Kuno as well. It seemed that the moron had followed them to their new home as well, which could only mean that his sister wouldn't be far behind.

Releasing Kagome, Ranma tried to get in front of her before Akane or Kuno saw her, but it was already too late. Kuno had zeroed in on him. "Ranko! My love!"

As the guy went into a flying tackle, Akane booted him in the ass in typical Akane fashion. Causing the man to miss his mark and head towards Kagome, at which Ranma stepped in. Burring her fist in the guys face. "Keep your mitts off Kuno!"

Kagome and Ryouga just watched all this in muted surprise, but when Ranma moved to attack the fallen Kuno, Kagome latched onto his waist. "Enough Ranma, don't make me say '_it_' again!"

Stilling at those words, Ranma felt a full-body shiver wrack his form. He still wasn't up to finding out if that threat was really possible or not. Frankly, he felt better off not knowing.

Clearly having had enough of being ignored, Akane stomped over and slapped Ranma as hard as she could. Seeing the red mark on his cheek made her pride swell, "you two timer!"

Sighing, Ranma bit the inside of his cheek, drawing blood. He had to remain calm, calm. '_**Screw that! That bitch must die! She dares to make us submit, she must be put in her place!**_' He agreed with his youkai but he knew Kagome would never let him get away with such a thing.

Having seen and heard said slap, Kagome slowly unwound her arms from Ranma. Stepping around him as he conversed with his youkai, Kagome lifted her own hand and let fly.

The slap rang out loud and clear, surprising both Ranma and Ryouga, neither had expected that one.

"Now listen to me, if you lay one more hand upon him, I swear I'll kick your ass from here to hell and back. Do you hear me you annoying asshole?" Kagome was pissed. After bottling up all her anger towards Kikyou and then being introduced into Ranma's multiple Fiance scenario. Well, she'd had it.

No one would come between her and Ranma, never again.

Akane just blinked in shock. None of Ranama's other fiances had ever said that kind of thing to her. Yes they'd called her stupid, tomboy, brat, etc. But this girl was different, in fact, '_she'd dead!_'

Gritting her teeth, Akane pulled back her fist and was about to punch Kagome square in the face, when Ranma caught her fist. This just angered her even further, "what the hell Ranma? Your protecting that bitch?"

Ranma ignored Akane's words and just knocked her fist easily to the side, not saying a word, Ranma lifted Kagome up into his arms and took off. Leaving a fuming Akane and a rather amused Ryouga behind.

"That jerk! I'm going to kill him!" Clenching both fists at her sides, Akane was rather surprised when Ryouga started laughing. Whirling on him she poked him in the chest with a finger, "What the hell are you laughing at Ryouga and why didn't you stop him?"

Rolling his eyes, Ryouga just gave Akane a pittying look. "Look Akane, there is way more going on here that you could ever understand. If you know what's good for you, forget about Ranma. Trust me, you don't want to come between him and Kagome."

Having said his piece, Ryouga turned and walked off, he had a lot to think about. Not to mention, some very hard decisions to make.

Watching the one person she'd thought would be on her side walk away, Akane kicked the unconscious Kuno in the ribs angrily. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

A/N- There we are another chapt under my belt.

Well people, how do you think I handled that?

Believe me, the hard part is yet to come. The final face-off between our couple and the fiancees of doom! After all, the others aren't going to be very happy once Akane's spread the news of Kagome around.

Luckily the miko can hold her own, after all, what's a few angry human females compared to killer demons?

Anyway, that's all to come, so keep an eye out.

Until next time!

Ja Ne! =^..^=


	10. Chapter 9: Within You

When Things Go Awry

* * *

A/N- Hello and welcome to the ninth chapter. It's taken me long enough to update anything let alone this particular story, so first of all, I am very sorry for the lateness of my updates. I do hope you'll stick with me though, because I promise, the stories get much, much better! ^^

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or Ranma 1/2, but boy do I wish I did...sigh...imagine all the fun and mayhem I'd cause. Oh the possibilities.

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Inner Youkai Talking**_'

One last note, in this chapter it was easier for me to refer to Ranma as a 'she,' so that's how it's going to be written until he returns to his true male form. Hope that it doesn't confuse everyone too much.

Now onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: 

Within You

* * *

'_**Don't run away! Kill that bitch for trying to harm our female! Kill her!**_' Ranma grit her teeth as she suppressed the raging anger of her Youkai, she desperately wished to do just that, but there was Kagome to consider.

When Akane had tried to hurt her, Ranma had reached her limit. If she'd stayed any longer, Akane would be nothing but mush by now. So she'd opted for the higher route, leaving and being the adult in the situation.

Kagome shifted in closer to Ranma's chest as she leapt over the buildings on the way to the shrine. She was used to this way of travel by now, but what she wasn't used to was the soft and supple pair of breasts she was pressing against.

It was very...un-nerving to say the least, '_not to mention rather confusing._'

Looking up at Ranma, Kagome sighed, catching her attention. Stopping for a moment on a small street corner, Ranma looked down at Kagome, "what is it Kagome? What's wrong?"

Smiling Kagome shook her head, "it's nothing really, I just thought it was a little strange being carried like this," she motioned to Ranma's breasts before continuing. "And still know it's you, get what I mean?"

Feeling a blush cross her cheeks, Ranma averted her eyes, looking at the ground as they continued onwards. "Yea, uh...sorry about that..."

It was then that Ranma heard something, dropping to the ground, she ducked into a doorway. Shielding Kagome as a white blur flew past the door, continuing in the direction that they had been going.

Blinking Kagome looked at Ranma in confusion, "What was that?"

Letting out a sigh of pure frustration, Ranma scratched her neck as she gave Kagome a rueful look. "That was Mousse. The one that changes into a duck, it seems he's in that form right now...but why is he around here?"

Narrowing her eyes at her own train of thought, Ranma glanced about and not seeing any sign of the duck, she took Kagome's hand and took off running. Shocked and stunned, Kagome tried to keep up with Ranma's pace but was finding it hard too.

Once they had reached about a block away from her house, Kagome stopped, pulling her hand from Ranma's to brace herself as she panted from the exertion of running that much. "I...I can't...run like that any...more...just give me...one...more...minute, alright?"

Feeling a bit cornered by the sounds approaching, Ranma did the only thing she could think of at the moment. Reaching out she grabbed Kagome tugged her to herself, lifting her head she pressed her lips to Kagome's. Kagome's eyes widened steadily as she remained frozen in place, but then she heard the same thing Ranma did.

"Great-grandmother sure Ranma around here?" The soft voice was coming from a young woman that to Kagome's eyes was clearly Chinese. There was an elderly woman at her side who was using her walking cane to hop along with the girl. "Yes Shampoo, I'm sure. I could swear I saw him pass by here, maybe he went..."

Both came to a sudden stop when their eyes landed on Kagome and Ranma. Ranma hadn't released Kagome's form or her lips, and frankly, Kagome didn't care anymore. It just felt nice to be this close to the one she loved; she'd even started pressing back into said contact.

Noticing this, Ranma felt her Youkai immediately surge within her and she had to break the kiss. Burring her nose in Kagome's neck, she took several deep inhales of her scent, trying to calm her inner Inu. But it didn't seem to be helping.

'_**Now! I want her now! No more waiting, no more dancing around, take our female now!**_' Ranma closed her eyes hard, as she tightened her grip about Kagome, '_No! We can't! Not now, Kagome hasn't agreed to be ours! And no matter what happens, I will never force her to do anything. Ever! Do you hear me?_'

Her Youkai grumbled a bit, but gave in, allowing Ranma to finally pull back. Kagome's worried eyes greeted her and Ranma just pressed her forehead against hers. "Are you alright Ranma?"

She was about to answer her when a loud cry filled the air and if she weren't...well, her. Then Kagome would have been crushed.

Holding Kagome close in her arms still as she glared at their attacker, Ranma knew just what was about to occur. "Let go of woman! She die now!"

Narrowing her eyes, Ranma growled low and deep. It was such that even in her female form it was menacing enough to make Shampoo tremble and halt her foreword progress. "Touch her and you'll regret it Shampoo."

Kagome looked up at Ranma and touched her cheek to get her attention. "Please Ranma. Don't fight with her, alright, just calm down. Please?" Unable to deny Kagome when she pleaded like that, Ranma took a deep breath, allowing all her anger and rage to fade away.

"Shampoo, please leave. I don't want to fight you." Turning as she spoke, Ranma started walking with Kagome, once again heading towards Kagome's home. She silently prayed that Shampoo would do as she'd asked, but she knew her better than that.

Within seconds, she was charging at them once again. Grabbing Kagome about the waist, she quickly moved her from where Shampoo was headed to the other side. Seeing this Shampoo aimed for her instead and narrowing her eyes, Ranma leapt up with her hand still secure about Kagome's waist.

As they landed, the now desperate Shampoo glared at them both as they continued along, attempting to ignore her. Looking around the Amazonian found a small bottle of water, one which belonged to a runner who as taking a quick break.

Snatching up the bottle she squirted herself with it, as her body shifted into her feline form, she narrowed her eyes and began to growl. Tensing her leg muscles before she took off, bounding right at Ranma and Kagome.

She was about to reach them when a low canine-like growl began to sound from Ranma. The two of them had stopped their foreword progress and it looked to Shampoo as though the boy turned girl was trembling.

Thinking her plan had worked, she ignored the growls and opted to leap at Kagome, her claws out and ready to shred. She had gotten within inches of the woman, when a hand gripped her by the scruff hard.

And then, even as she struggled to free herself, she was lifted to lock eyes with Ranma and froze in utter fear. Ranma's eyes had tinted red as her Youkai had taken over briefly; something Ranma had been weary of doing. But when Shampoo was resorting to this, she knew that her Youkai had a better chance of getting through to her than she did.

"Listen well neko, I will not give you another warning. Lay one claw on my female and I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand me?" Shampoo trembled uncontrollably as she mewed in accent, this wasn't her Ranma, this was a monster.

Having said her piece, Youkai Ranma dropped the cat and took Kagome up into her arms once again before leaping off, going much faster than she had before. She didn't want any more things sidetracking them, not now.

Shampoo could only watch as the man she'd been chasing for so many years, left her behind, cold and scared. She jerked when Cologne came to a stop at her side; the old woman looked just as frightened as herself.

"Shampoo, it is time for you to let go of your bond with that boy. He is not suitable for you, he...he is not human." Shampoo stared at her great-grandmother in shock, before turning to look in the direction Ranma had disappeared in.

And she knew the old woman was right about one thing, Ranma wasn't a human, not anymore.

Kagome was starting to get worried, Ranma hadn't stopped moving or even so much as glance at her and it was scaring her. She'd seen the way Ranma's Youkai had taken over like that and having dealt with said Youkai when Ranma was InuYasha, she knew something was off.

Digging her fingers into her arm, she looked at her pleadingly, "Ranma, speak to me. Please. You're starting to scare me."

A low purr sounded and Kagome knew Ranma's Youkai was still in control. "Wait until we reach your home. Then we can talk."

Kagome licked her lips nervously as she waited as asked. It didn't take long to reach the steps to the shrine, what with Ranma moving as fast as she was. Landing softly, Ranma set Kagome on her feet, reaching down to take her hand as they started up the steps.

"What did you want female?" Head snapping up at Ranma's voice, Kagome blushed when she saw those blazing red eyes focused only on her. "I was just worried, I mean. You seemed like you almost lost control there for a second. Please, don't scare me like that."

"We will try to refrain from doing that again, but that Neko had it coming. None shall harm you, not if we can help it. You're our female." Blinking at that one, Kagome tilted her head a bit.

"You're female? What exactly do you mean by that Ranma?" Kagome knew what it meant, but she wanted to hear it spoken out loud, she wanted to hear it from Ranma's lips.

Ranma's Youkai chuckled, "from your scent, you already know the answer. Master only has to admit it, but you are our female." Blushing at those words, Kagome took a step closer to Ranma. "Just promise me, you won't leave my side."

Stopping, Ranma turned to face Kagome completely. Taking her face into her hands, she bent her head forewords, "you had but to ask. We promise."

Feeling a deep blush burning at her cheeks, Kagome shifted closer to Ranma, close enough that she could feel the breath of the other upon her lips. It sent tingles down her spine.

Tilting her head to the side, Ranma moved forward quickly, licking Kagome's cheek before nuzzling her nose against Kagome's. "Female smell good."

Kagome shivered, she wanted Ranma to kiss her, and she wanted it so bad that she could hardly stand it. And then she realized her own thoughts. But surprisingly, she wasn't appalled or disgusted either. In fact, she'd never felt better.

But as she waited, Ranma didn't kiss her. She pulled back, reached down and took Kagome's hand, before turning and heading up the remaining stairs. Kagome allowed Ranma to lead her in silence.

Once they had reached the front of her house, Ranma released her hand and took a step back, "we must return home now, before others get too suspicious."

Shaking her head, Kagome rushed forward and gripped the front of Ranma's top, "please...don't leave me. Not yet...I...I don't know if I could handle it. Please, stay with me tonight Ranma, please?"

Youkai Ranma nodded her head before removing Kagome's hand from her top, "we will stay, but we need to bathe. This form is rather...strange for us." Kagome giggled at that, before she gripped Ranma's hand and tugged the other after her as she went inside her house. "Yes, I think that would be a wise decision. I don't know how grandpa, let alone Souta would react to you when you're like this."

* * *

A/N- And that is the end of this chapter, I am almost done with the next one and will soon update it. I plan on going back to my update one chapt a month or every two months, at most. Wish me luck!

Please keep reviewing; it makes me want to keep writing!

Until next time!

Ja Ne! =^..^=


End file.
